


The New Commonwealth

by Madstheamazing21



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Female Character, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash, Flashbacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madstheamazing21/pseuds/Madstheamazing21
Summary: The institute has been destroyed, Nora and Piper took them down with The Railroad and freed as many synths as they could. The two lovers try to rest back at Diamond City, thinking that the worst is behind them, yet it’s the calm before the storm. Taking down the prydwen has left some lose strings, ex brotherhood soldiers has sided with raiders in the commonwealth, the unlikely allies now creating a dangerous enemy. Piper discovers an old enemy is making waves in the commonwealth. Nora tries to come to terms with her son being dead, caring for a synth, and that her life and the family she once had are never coming back. Nora and Piper must help the Railroad and the Minutemen protect the commonwealth from this new threat before the peace they fought so hard for is destroyed. Lots of angst, fluff, and smut.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 

Sleep never came easy for Nora, especially since she destroyed the institute with the railroad. Nightmares would harass her, gnaw at her consciousness until the venom of recent events destroyed her mind even more. She sees every face of every person she has killed, stamped into her eyelids, even Shaun.

The amount of pain she went through saying goodbye to her dying son before blowing up his home, was enough to send her spiraling... She just hoped that he went quickly. She even sees her husband, Nate, every night. She hears his last words on repeat, they echo and bounce off her skull like bullets ricocheting. 

‘I’m not giving you Shaun!’ 

Then the deafening single gunshot from the revolver that she carries in her waistband now. After killing Kellog she took the gun off his bullet ridden body, feeling nothing looking at his expressionless face... He was the only person she killed she felt nothing for. All she felt was numb, freezing cold. 

—————————————

 

Nora sits up rasping and shaking, the sheets sticking to her sweaty skin. Then she feels the gentle, yet calloused hands of Piper Wright on her scarred shoulders. 

“Hey, Blue, breathe, you’re safe you’re with me.” 

Her throat feels like it was ripped apart by swallowing gravel, she must’ve been screaming. Her vision swims as her chest heaves, looking for anything to ground her back to life. She sees Nat at the bottom of the stairs, looking up with big hazel eyes, filled with worry, Shaun next to her after silently rushing beside her from the couch. 

The radio plays quietly on Pipers nightstand, through the static she hears the ink spots playing. The pain in her side from her healing bullet wound burns, and the burn splashed across her chest from getting hit with a laser rifle. Then she looks over to see Piper’s deep hazel eyes, mirroring Nats, her dark hair disheveled from sleep, always looking out of place without her press cap. 

Nora still shakes and tries to swallow the lump in her throat. 

“I’m sorry,” 

Piper slowly wraps her arms around Nora’s trembling form, kissing the taller woman’s temple. 

“It’s okay Nora, you don’t have to say sorry.” 

She hears Nat shuffle back to her little corner downstairs knowing all is well Shaun doing the same in suit. The sun is just rising outside Publick Occurrences and over Diamond City. 

“What time is it?” Nora whispers and Piper looks over at the clock. 

“5:30, the two of them will have to get up for school here soon.” 

Piper runs her hand through Nora’s brown hair. This Piper is very different from what most people see on a daily basis. This isn’t the Piper who picks fights, With the loud mouth, sharp wit, and harsh sarcasm. The Piper holding Nora is only seen with her, Nat, and Shaun. She’s soft, her voice gentle, her hands that are usually holding a paper and pen or her gun try to heal every scar on Nora’s body. 

Nora moves to look at the woman she has fallen in love with, giving her that smile only meant for her. Piper closes the distance and presses her soft lips against Nora’s, gripping her hair. It’s a long, gentle kiss, that takes the breath out of Nora’s burning lungs.

“Who ever thought you and me would get together, in the hail of gunfire?” Piper murmurs and Nora grins.

“I guess I’m a charmer huh?” Piper chuckles and kisses her again. 

“Something like that... I wouldn’t get your hopes up though.” 

Piper moves to the edge of the bed and gets up slowly, in a tattered night shirt. Turning on a light over head.

“We need to change your bandages, or Dr. Sun will strangle me.” 

Piper, Deacon, and Desdemona basically dragged her back to diamond city for emergency surgery, the railroad medics could only do so much. Piper thought she was going to lose the woman she loved and almost strangled Danny Sullivan when they were trying to get in and he was too slow. 

Apart of Piper would’ve died if Nora died, and she would never be the same. She told Dr. Sun if Nora didn’t pull through she would kill him, it wasn’t a threat, it was a promise. There was so much blood, Nora’s blood was all over Piper and everyone else. The bullet collapsed her lung and the burns on her chest melted so much skin yet, she lived through the 8 hour surgery, Doc Crocker even helping. 

Nora shifts as Piper unwraps the soiled bandages from her chest, with her breath hitching at the pain, and from Piper’s wandering hands. When the dressings fell Piper looked at Nora’s chest, even with the ugly burn that’s healing and the bullet wound, her body is still just as beautiful. 

If she wasn’t in pain, and it was a couple hours earlier she would make sure Nora didn’t get any sleep, all because of pleasure. She makes sure her eyes hide their lust as she grabs anti bacterial on Nora’s bedside, dampening a clean cloth and pressing it to the burn.

Nora grimaces, gripping the sheets. “I know, I’m sorry.” Piper whispers as she presses it to the bullet wound. 

She tries to make it quick, she doesn’t like hurting Nora. She wraps new bandages around Nora’s chest and once she’s done presses her hand over her heart. 

“Don’t scare me like that ever again, I can’t lose you.” 

Nora presses a kiss on the journalists forehead.

“You won’t.” 

Piper bites her lip and Nora can see the wheels turning in her head. 

“What are you thinking?” Nora rasps. 

“I think we should stay in Diamond City for a while, until you’re fully healed, the world can wait for us to save it.” 

Nora stumbles over her words. “I don’t want to be a burden to you Pipes,” 

Piper shakes your head. “You’re my family, this is your home as much as it is mine and Nats, I love you Nora... And I love Shaun.” Nora beams at those words. 

“Home... I haven’t had a home in a really long time.” Piper takes her hand. 

“Well, welcome home, it’s not the prettiest or the cleanest but... it’s home.” Nora chuckles. “It’s perfect.” 

______________

 

Family life began and so did the routine. Nora would get up to take Nat and Shaun to school, Piper would be waiting for her with breakfast, where afterwards they would usually end up making love, where Piper let everyone know in Diamond City she was coming undone. the printing press stayed silent over the course of two months. 

No new issues were published and everyone in Diamond City was thinking that Piper is settling down, the Mayor would be elated if Nora didn’t but a bullet between his eyes, but Publick Occurrences would be up and running soon, she just wanted to bask in the happiness a little longer. 

She stands outside Publick Occurrences taking a long drag from her cigarette and watching as Nora walks with Nat and Shaun hand and hand from school. Nat is animatedly acting out something that happened, Shaun was giggling at her which rewarded him with a glare from Nat but Piper can’t hear over the chatter of the market. When they finally come up to her Nat grins. 

“Piper you’re not going to believe what happened, Sheng Kawolski tried to kiss me!” 

Pipers eyes went wide, already eating up the story. 

“No! What did you do?” 

Nat grinned. 

“What did I do? I knocked him on his ass... Now I’ve got detention.” 

Piper laughed that laugh that could cause world peace and shook her head. “Oh Natalie, never change... And you’re super grounded. Now go.” 

She sulks. “Man.” 

She goes inside and Nora giggles as Shaun still holds his mother’s hand, looking up at her and Piper with Nate’s eyes. 

“Well I made some new friends today, Sheng, Matt, and Court seem to like me.” Shaun says proudly and Nora ruffles his hair. 

“That’s great honey, I’m so proud of you!” 

Shaun is more than a little shy, it took him weeks of coaxing from Nora and Piper to talk to Nat. Piper holds her cigarette between her lips, rummaging in her pockets for something, then finds it, holding out some nuts and bolts, with some gumdrops.

“Good job buddy, more stuff to build your contraption and a pick me up.” Piper gives him that dazzling smile and a wink. 

He shoves his prizes into his pockets and grins up, giving Piper’s waist a tight hug.

“Thanks Piper!” He quickly rushed inside, taunting Nat... they’ve quickly become close. 

“Come on it was pretty funny.” 

Piper smiles, taking another puff from her cigarette. 

“Oh yeah, he definitely deserved it, I love that little girl.” Nora stands next to Piper, grabbing her cig and taking a puff from it with a smirk.

“So do I.” 

Piper put the cigarette between her lips. “Get your own cigarette,” 

Nora raises an eyebrow. “You mean the ones I get for you out in the wasteland?” Piper chuckles as Nora presses a kiss to her forehead, almost a foot taller than the other woman. 

“He’s really starting to take a liking to you.“ Nora says softly and Piper grins up at her lover, smoke coming out of her nose. 

“Yeah, once he gains his confidence he’ll be a little Casanova like his mama.” Nora let out that low, beautiful laugh that sent Piper’s heart racing.

“I definitely wouldn’t say I’m a Casanova, if you remember correctly I didn’t even realize you had feelings for me until you kissed me at the dugout.” 

Piper puts her warm hand to Nora’s scarred cheek and smiles. “Yeah, you might’ve been pretty oblivious but even then you swept me off my feet; and still are.” 

Nora grins as she presses a chaste kiss to her cheek. “Liquid courage from Vadims moonshine or did you finally get sick of me not realizing?” Nora teases and Piper shrugs, with a small smirk. 

“Maybe a little bit of both.” Something in Nora’s demeanor changes, and Piper almost instantly notices. 

“What’s wrong Blue?” Nora shakes her head slowly, trying to hide her worries. 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Nora tries to walk into their home but Piper grabs at her jacket. 

“Oh no, not so fast, spill it.” Nora raises an eyebrow. “I’m fine, really Piper.” “I’m not stupid, tell me what’s going on.” Nora stands beside Piper, leaning against the wall of Publick occurrences.

“I forget sometimes that it really isn’t Shaun... Just a synth.” She bites her lip.

“He’s really gone, the real Shaun is dead because of me.” Piper looks up at Nora, with those hazel eyes that could bore into her soul and take every secret with her. 

“You can’t blame yourself for that, it’s the institute’s fault, you know that.” Nora looks so broken in that moment, a side of her Piper very rarely sees. 

“I feel like an asshole saying he’s just a synth... He loves me, and he feels pain, and he will grow up, he’s the only synth manufactured to grow with time... I’m trying to come to terms with it, but it’s hard.” Piper takes in the information, taking another long, burning drag from her cigarette.

“We both fought for the Railroad and know that synths are as human as we are... With some wires but that’s it.” She takes Nora’s trembling hand.

“Synth or not, he’s a child, he’s your son, he needs his mother... You have a chance to raise him right, with all of your values and lessons. You have a second chance.” She gives Nora’s scarred hand a gentle squeeze.

“I know it’ll take time, but I’m going to be here every step of the way.” Nora closes her grey eyes and takes in a slow breath.

“I really don’t know what I’d do without you.” Before Piper can give a flippant reply a voice comes from out of their sight. 

“Wanderer.” 

The low voice of Desdemona makes Nora turn to see the older woman, surprisingly alone. “Des, what are you doing here?” Desdemona sighs, her hand twitching without a cigarette, she’s been trying to quit and Nora can tell the smell of Piper’s is intoxicating. 

Nora snatched it from between her lovers lips and stomps it out in the dirt of Diamond City. Piper gives her a sharp glare. 

“I wish I could say I was here to say hello and see how the family was but, that’s not the truth.” Des lifts her chin. “The Railroad needs you, both of you preferably. We need to still smuggle synths out of the commonwealth, and we still have ex institute leaders trying to hunt them down... I wish I could give you the needed vacation but with Glory gone-“

“You don’t have to say anymore, we’d be happy to help.” The pain in Des’s eyes from the still fresh loss almost killed Nora, she blames herself for not getting there quicker. 

“I’ll need you at Railroad HQ in a week, Deacon and I will brief you once you get there... Thank you again agent.” Desdemona walks toward the stairs where they now see three heavy’s waiting for her. Piper sighs.

“I guess I should write the new issue before we leave about the institute... Our hero, The Woman Out Of Time! Nora!” Piper says theatrically, trying to lighten the mood. Nora folds her arms over her chest.

“I’m sorry Pipes.” Piper puts her hand on Nora’s cheek which makes her look down. “We’re going to get through this, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere than by your side... In Diamond City or not.” 

Nora can see the gleam of worry for Nat and Shaun, and she feels her own worry in her heart. Before Nora can say a word Piper takes her hand. 

“They will be okay, she’s always excited when we leave because that means we come back with gifts, and Shaun is always excited to see his mom come back a hero, they can stay with Arturo and his daughter.” 

Nora brings the smaller woman into her arms, where Piper rests her head on the taller woman’s chest. Nora rests her chin on top of her press cap and closes her eyes as dust blows across the market. 

“Before we go to HQ... I have something I have to do.” 

Nora rasps softly and Piper looks up. 

“What Blue?” “You’ll see.”

 

Nora finds herself in sanctuary, with Piper by her side. The November breeze goes straight through her jacket and Piper shivers beside her. She sees the crew of Minutemen she saved from Concord so long ago. Preston holds his laser musket, his hat shielding his dark skin from the sun. Sturges tinkers with an old Tv on the porch of an old house. 

Mama Murphy is sitting in a lawn chair, itching for chems, and the Longs are working on what’s left of their crops. Nora never took Piper here because of her past, and it being too painful to explain... But now it’s time for Piper to know everything about her past. 

Preston grins when he sees Nora and quickly walks up to the pair, where Nora gives him a tired smile. 

“General, it’s so good to see you!” She nods and looks into his dark eyes. “You too Garvey.” He looks Piper up and down and gives her the same smile. 

“Who’s this?” Nora sees Sturges eyeing the stunning reporter and she wraps her strong arm around Pipers waist. “This is Piper, she’s my girlfriend.” Nora says proudly, using the title for the first time out loud; it made Piper beam. 

Preston slaps a hand on Nora’s shoulder. “I’m happy for you, you’re a lucky woman.” Nora chuckles. “In more ways than you know.” Piper rolls her eyes. “She says that not because of me but because she almost died two months ago after the institute.” 

Preston’s eyes go wide. “There was no news you were injured.” “I’m fine Preston really, I’m healing well, I have a collapsed lung and a good laser burn on my chest.” He can tell she’s playing it down but nods. “What are you doing back in sanctuary? I thought you decided to stay in Diamond City.” Nora clears her throat, remembering the reason she’s here.

“I have railroad business to attend to and something a little more personal to do as I was passing by.” His eyes show compassion. “Of course, we’ll give you two your space, you’re welcome to stay the night so you’re rested.” He walks away without another word as Nora takes Pipers gloved hand. 

They walk silently to the blue, dilapidated house across the street where the door is closed. 

“Blue, what is this place?” Piper asks softly and Nora lets out a shaky breath.

“This was my home Piper, 200 years ago.” Piper stares at the beautiful woman in shock, as the golden rays from the sun dance off her beautiful locks, and the scar spanning across her face, a souvenir from a death claw. As much as she wants to dissect her pre war popsicles story, she holds her breath.

“Nora, you don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.” She grabs the door knob and nods. “Don’t worry, I’m ready.” The door opens with an ungodly creak, dead leaves blowing in with the wind. The couch is flipped, the tv crooked, everything covered in rust. Codsworth is in the kitchen humming. 

He turns and he almost shuts down in excitement. “Oh mum you’re back!” He comes over to Nora where she gives him a small smile. “I am, I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, I had a accident.” “Are you alright Miss. Nora?” She nods. 

“A few scrapes and bruises, nothing I can’t handle.” The robot chuckles. “Tough as nails to this day! Who’s this lovely lady?” Nora smiles down at Piper who stares in awe at the exchange between him and Nora. 

“Codsworth, I’d like you to meet Piper Wright, she’s been with me through everything... She’s very important to me.” Nora takes her hand once again and beams down at the shorter woman, then looking back at Codsworth. “Jesus Blue, you had your own robot butler way back in the day? What I would give to be alive back then.” Codsworth laughs.

“It was a much different world back then, I think sir Nate would’ve like Miss. Piper very much mum.” Nora’s eyes begin to gleam at her late husbands name. “I would agree Codsworth.” 

“Well if you two need anything I’ll be doing my rounds around sanctuary, I should be back in half an hour, if you need anything give a shout mum.” He leaves out the front door and Nora sighs, looking at her destroyed home.

“It must’ve been a beautiful home before.” Piper says softly and Nora nods. “It was, Nate and I put everything into this house, to give Shaun a perfect life... and a place to grow old in.” 

Nora starts walking down the hallway and to the right. Piper follows close behind her and sees a room with a blue crib in the room, and a red comfy chair. Nora lowers herself in the chair, Piper hearing every one of her bones groaning. Piper sits on top of a mildew covered dresser the sun setting in the window behind her. 

“I want to tell you everything about me, and I’m sorry you have waited so long I just... wasn’t ready.” Nora looks up with her gentle grey eyes that Piper fell in love with. 

“But I’m ready now, if you want to hear.” 

Piper nods. “As long as you’re ready.” 

Nora bites her lip. “I was born February 2nd, 2049 and lived in Concord growing up. I was an only child and my parents were wealthy. My dad was a lawyer and my mom was a professor at the university.” Nora takes a deep breath. “I went to college for law, following in my dads footsteps, I was in school for years and going to college was how I met Nate.” Pipers eyes light up a little and Nora gives a soft smile.

“I was studying in the lounge on a warm spring Sunday afternoon, and this huge guy in army fatigues comes into the lounge, looking really out of place. I tried to ignore him but he saw me peak my head over my law book and came over to me.” 

“What did he say?” Piper asked softly.

“He said, I guess this isn’t where we’re having our meeting with the sergeant... and I asked him why he thought that.” Nora chuckles, looking at her boots. “He said, because you’re too beautiful and a lot less hairy to be my buddies.” 

Piper laughed with her, even though it was a horrible line. “Did that win you over?” Piper asks between chuckles. Nora shakes her head. “No, he chased after me for another two years, even sent me letters when he was over seas.” 

Piper snorts. “A hopeless romantic?” Nora rolls her eyes. “More than you know.” She smiles fondly.

“He took me to the park, we had a picnic, of course it started raining. We hid under a bridge and talked for hours. We had our first kiss that night, soaking wet, laughing, and so fucking young... Another year later we got married.” She grins, making Piper smile. “I had the most beautiful wedding dress, the wedding went horribly though because our families didn’t get along but him and I didn’t care... We were just so in love.” 

Nora’s demeanor changes. “A couple years later he had to go back in the service right after we bought this house and I was six months along with Shaun. I had to go through most of the pregnancy alone, besides Codsworth being there for me, my parents died after the wedding in a car accident. He came back a week before Shaun was born.” 

She shakes her head. “Giving birth is the worst pain I’ve ever been through but seeing Shaun for the first time, and looking at how happy Nate was... it was worth it... I had the family I always dreamt of.” Nora croaked, her voice becoming thick with tears. Piper’s heart lurched out of her chest to hold Nora but she knew she needed to give her space to get this out, or she might never get this chance again. 

“That short year as a family was the best year of my life. I did a few cases as a lawyer here and there, Nate started to hunt for jobs, but the best times were at home with Shaun... I loved that little boy so much he made Nate and I fall more in love with each other. I had the most perfect life until...” She trails off and Piper looks at the tear streaked face of the woman she loves. 

“Until what?” 

She looks up, her eyes empty of life. 

“The bombs came... and you know everything after that.” Tears roll down her cheeks and Nora sniffles. “I loved him so much Pipes, I see his face every time I close my eyes, frozen in cryo, but his face is just frozen with death... He didn’t deserve to die like that.” 

Nora breaks down into gut wrenching sobs and Piper hops down from the dresser, crossing the short distance to Nora. She wraps her arms around Nora’s heaving shoulders and holds her close as they now stand in the middle of the room. Nora clutches her tightly as Piper whispers how sorry she is over and over again in the room of her dead son. 

Having Shaun back did help with the grief but it wasn’t the Shaun she gave birth to, he was a synth, and Nora is still trying to come to terms with it. She’s grown to care for him, but feels like she’s betraying the Shaun that’s gone and never coming back. 

Nora lost everything, if Piper went through what she did she doesn’t know if she would’ve been able to survive. Nora pulls away still sobbing and she gives Piper the softest smile. “I can’t thank you enough for loving me, and for giving me a family again, you and Nat made me whole again.” 

Piper’s heart swells for the woman in front of her and she puts her hands on Nora’s cheeks. “I love you, so much Nora, that will never change.” Nora smiles as Piper brushes her tears away. “I love you too Pipes.” 

Nora leans down and presses Pipers lips against her own, they’re salty from her tears. The kiss deepens as Piper wraps her arms around Nora’s shoulders, and Nora grips Piper’s waist tightly. Piper catches Nora’s lip between her teeth, making Nora pull her in closer. When they finally pull away the sun is set, the room is becoming dark.

Nora’s eyes glow in the dark like night vision, glowing with pain, loss, and lust. Piper rests her head on Nora’s heaving chest as they both hear Codsworth come in through the front door. 

“Mum, would you and Miss. Piper like dinner?” Nora clears her throat. “That would be great.” Piper looks up again at the woman she loves, kissing her jaw. 

They eat a dinner of heated up cram and crackers, with Codsworth telling stories about teaching Nora how to cook and how to be a housewife... It was baffling to Piper. To think that at one point the hardened survivor who wears nothing but jackets, armor, and slacks that are blood stained, would wear dresses and bake pies and make dinner for her loving husband. 

The only thing that wasn’t baffling was that Nora was a doting wife and mother. Piper tells her own stories about raising Nat on her own, in Diamond City, and how she’d give anything for a class or two on parenting. It made Nora’s heart ache for her, but she puts one of her scarred hands on Piper’s knee and softly smiles. 

“You’re doing great with Nat.” Piper is only twenty three, Nora hypothetically being thirty. She could only imagine raising a baby at sixteen, especially in this world. That’s the last thing said in that conversation. They leave Nora’s old home and go to a house a couple doors down, with a queen bed still in tack. 

Nora rests her rifle against the wall and her revolver on the night stand. She sheds her jacket and discards her shirt, leaving her in her bra. She sits down slowly on the bed and starts untying her boots, with a few hisses of pain from her still healing wounds. 

Piper walks over to her side of the bed and kneels down. “I got it Blue.” 

She unties her boots and pulls them off with her socks, gently setting them aside on the rotting carpet. It’s a loving gesture, a side Nora loves to see of Piper. Nora lays back as Piper sheds her red leather jacket, and takes off her press cap. 

She takes off her pants and throws on one of Nora’s clean shirts and lays down on Nora’s chest, laying her arm over her abs.

“Is it true?” Piper murmurs and Nora looks at the ceiling in the dark room. “What Piper?” “That Nate would like me?” Nora chuckles, the sound rumbling in Piper’s ear. 

“He definitely would, he probably might not like the part of you and me having amazing sex, but he would like you.” Piper giggles and leans in, letting her lips brush Nora’s ear. 

“We do have amazing sex, don’t we?” Piper whispers, her hand sliding against Nora’s chiseled stomach, the touch and breath on her neck making her gasp. 

“We do.” Nora murmurs as Piper’s lips begin leaving kisses on her neck. Piper’s hand slides below Nora’s navel and expertly unbuttons and unzips her pants in one go. Her finger slides between Nora’s slick folds where she moans softly.

“We aren’t sleeping tonight, are we?” Nora asks between her breath hitching as Piper leaves a trail of hickeys on her neck. “Definitely not.” Piper whispers and Nora lets out a growl, flipping Piper on her back and taking off her shirt; gripping her breasts their lips crashing together. 

Nora sucks on Piper’s rosy nipples, making Piper gasp and grip Nora’s locks. Nora’s teeth drag down her chest, peppering her stomach with kisses; her head disappearing below her naval as she slides down her underwear. Piper groans as she grips the bedsheets in anticipation.

“Blue, why does this always happen where you’re the one taking control?” Nora gives her lover a playful grin. “Because baby, I’m the only one who can silence the press.” She presses a kiss to Piper’s slick thigh and Piper lets out a shaky sigh.

“No one can silence the press-“ Piper lets out a loud moan as Nora starts pleasuring her, but Nora does silence her words, but the night is loud. 

______________________

 

Nora’s eyes open slowly, the sun coming in from the window makes her squint. Piper’s bare back that’s peppered in freckles is towards her, the covers only covering her below her hips. Nora runs her hand down Piper’s spine and presses a soft kiss to her shoulder. 

 

Piper stirs a little as Nora’s hand finds its way to her hip. Piper lets out a slow sigh. “Hey.” She says softly and Nora chuckles, wrapping her arms around her lovers naked torso. “Good morning.” Silence envelops them for a moment as birds chirp in the distance. 

“Lovely night.” Piper’s sleepy voice murmurs and Nora sighs as she gives her a gentle squeeze. “The view was definitely breathtaking from my angle.” Piper playfully slaps her arm then groans. “Do we have to get up?” Before Nora can answer the front door opens to the house and quick footsteps approach the door to their room, Nora gets out of bed, grabs her rifle and aims, still completely naked as Piper frantically looks for her pistol. 

The door opens to Preston Garvey, seeing much more of Nora than he wanted. “Shit! I’m sorry!” He says, quickly covering his eyes as Piper burrows under the blanket in embarrassment, Nora almost throwing her rifle at him. “Don’t you know how to knock?” She snaps as she puts on her bra, and quickly stumbles into her pants. The floorboards creak as he shifts his weight. “I’m sorry General, but it’s urgent.” 

The fear in his voice makes the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. “What is it?” He uncovers his eyes and she sees the fear that she heard. “We got a call over the radio from Deacon, HQ got attacked by ex brotherhood in power armor, they joined raiders.”

“Is Des okay?” Nora asks quickly and he nods. “To my knowledge she’s fine but they took heavy losses, they want to use vault 111 as the new HQ.” Nora’s blood runs cold, she swears her heart stops beating. The noise of life fades from her ears and it’s muffled as Piper asks questions from under the blanket and Preston answers. 

No, they can’t go there, that’s where Nate is, that’s where her whole life fell apart. That vault is a crypt, a crypt holding the secrets from her past and her worst fears. She lost her family there, in an instant, she can’t just let anyone waltz in there and be oblivious to what it stands for. She feels her hands shaking and hears Preston saying her name but it’s still muffled, like he’s millions of light years away.

Nora sees flashes of Nate’s dead body, contorted with rigor mortis, she sees his last seconds of life where for just a moment; his blue eyes met with hers... She watched the life fade from them. And now she watches it over and over again in her head. Nora feels a warm hand touch her exposed arm and she nearly jumps out of her skin with a gasp. 

She sees Piper looking up at her, now dressed in her normal nightwear, gripping her arm as Preston stands behind her; both looking concerned. 

“Blue, you okay? We lost you there for a moment.” Her cheeks are wet with tears, her hands can’t stop shaking.

“I know why you’re upset Nora, I know this is hard, but we need to protect them and the synths that are left, the vault will protect them.”

“It didn’t protect MY family!” Nora snaps, the voice unfamiliar. It makes Piper flinch, but she still holds her lovers arm, taking a deep breath. “I know, but it’ll protect the railroad, I know it will.” Nora wipes her tears away with the back of her hand as Piper still holds her forearm, trying to steady her.

“I came here to bury him.” Nora rasps and Preston looks confused, Piper’s hazel eyes fill with pain. “Who?” Preston asks softly, worried that the general might take his head off in one motion. “My husband, he’s in vault 111, we need to bury him.” Piper nods, brushing the stray tears from Nora’s scarred cheek. 

“Of course Blue.” The pet name relaxes Nora and her gaze becomes steely as she looks at Preston. “I want you and Sturges to meet me at the vault in an hour, I need help bringing him down the hill.” He gives her a nod. 

“Yes General.” He walks out of the room quickly and Nora slumps. How could her morning go from blissful nakedness with Piper to crying over her dead husband? It was beyond her. Piper grabs Nora a clean shirt from her pack, and grabs her jacket. Nora slides the fabric over her, covering up her scarred abdomen. 

“Do you want me to help get him out?” Piper asks softly, barely a whisper. Nora shakes her head. “I need to do it.” Piper nods in understanding, helping the taller woman put on her jacket, with slow movements.

“How about this, I’ll go to the caravan down by the bridge, get him some nice clothes... He doesn’t deserve to be buried in that vault suit.” Nora looks down at the woman she loves, Piper giving her that warm, loving smile; her freckled nose crinkling. “Thanks Pipes, I appreciate it.” She nods again, standing on her tip toes to give Nora’s forehead a kiss, then running her thumb across the large scar spanning from her temple to her cheek, sending shivers down Nora’s spine.

“It’s why I’m here.” Piper gets dressed in front of Nora, not caring to hide anything from her and why would she? Nora has seen everything and more. Yet while she’s admiring her, she notices the many scars littering Piper’s body. A gunshot to the shoulder from a chem dealer, a slash across her back from a raiders switchblade, the smallest scar at the corner of her eye from catching a nasty left hook in a bar fight. 

When Piper is fully dressed, she walks over and gives Nora a soft, loving kiss and pulls away slowly; their noses brushing. “I’ll see you in a little bit... I love you Blue.” Nora gives her a weak smile. “I love you too.”

______________

 

Walking to the vault Nora felt like a million pounds was on her shoulders, she could barely keep moving. Dog meat was beside her, nudging her hand every so often with his wet nose, and soft whimpers. It was the only thing that kept her moving. When they were at the entrance, both of them stopped, and Dog Meat could see the fear in Nora. 

He walked to the entrance, sat and puffed his chest, giving Nora the support she needed. She walks up to him, kneels down on her knee, kissing his forehead and rubbing his ears.

 

“I love you boy.” 

The ride down was silent, and filled with Dog Meats whimpers as he leaned on her thigh. She walks up the metal stairs, having flashbacks to when Nate was in front of her, holding Shaun close to him. Then she sees the door to the cryogenics. She stops, looking at the reflection in the dirty window. 

The large scar spanning across her face makes her look rugged, her hair wind swept, she is stronger than she ever was before the war, but her once bright grey eyes are now damaged and weary. She tries to picture the woman from before but all the memories are blurred. Before this, in a different life, she was a mother, a wife, a lawyer... She had a normal life. 

Now, she’s a hardened killer, a General who runs the largest militia in the commonwealth, a soldier. Nora thought she was never cut out for military life, back then she was skinny and had no muscle to her. She was against war, because war was always about greed, and there were always two sides and evil on both ends... War never changes. 

Holding a gun even was against everything she stood for back in 2077, there was no reason to have one in that life... Gun control was a big deal back then. She always fought for the innocent though, she would work more probono cases than any other lawyer at her firm because she just cared that much for people. It would lead to many sleepless nights or Nate finding her asleep at her desk. 

Now, everything she was against she has accepted. She has killed people, innocent people even, for what she thinks is the greater good... There were children on the prydwen, she killed hundreds taking down the massive airship. she has to look away from her reflection before she becomes ill. 

The door opens after she presses the button, her footsteps echoing down the silent hallway, her boots sounding so heavy. She sees Sturges and Preston standing in the middle of the metal hallway no words spoken between them. She stands in front of them, trying to lift her head high, Dog Meat still leaning against her thigh.

“This is so fucked up.” Sturges mutters, looking around at her dead neighbors.

Preston gives him a glare and clears his throat. “Nora, before we take him out... Take all the time you need, to say your goodbyes.” 

She hasn’t heard him say her name in so long and it actually makes her smile a little, it being almost painful. She rests her hand on his shoulder. “Thank you, both of you.” She looks at Sturges and he nods. 

They both walk down the hallway and the door closes, where she is left alone with the ghosts of her past. She sees Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson, they would have Christmas parties where every year they invited her and Nate, they were older and they’d do anything they could to help them with anything they needed.

 

She sees other nameless neighbors, until she sees the familiar broad and tall figure of her dead husband. She feels tears brimming in her eyes as she presses the button that opens his chamber. The female electronic, monotone voice fills the room then once again, dead silence. He’s slumped on his left shoulder, his hands to his side; even like this he still towers over her, Piper would barely come to his chest.

 

She bites her bottom lip as her hand finds his bearded cheek. It’s cold, but it still feels like him. She thought he would feel foreign, but it’s anything than that. Tears roll down her cheeks as she tries to find her voice. 

“I’m sorry Nate, I tried, I fought so hard to find him, to avenge you.” She runs her thumb across his brow and on the light birthmark that splotches his right eye. 

“You would’ve known what to do if it was you who lived, you would’ve saved everyone, you would’ve smooth talked everyone here and there would’ve never been hard choices...” She trails off, thinking about how Shaun looked at her with pure hatred and disappointment when she betrayed him. 

“I betrayed our son, what kind of mother does that?” She rests her head on his chest as she begins to sob. “I couldn’t save him, after everything I went through and promised, I still couldn’t save him.” 

His broad chest misses the strong, steady heartbeat she would fall asleep to every night, his low, calming voice not present. “I miss you so much, fuck I miss you.” Her sobs are heavy as she leans against his freezing body. 

Behind her closed eyes she sees his lopsided grin as he looked down at her after Shaun was born, she hears his awful snoring, she hears his low laugh, then she sees his bright blue eyes that were always filled with love. She doesn’t know how long she was in there with him, but when she finally opened the door her eyes were red as burning. 

Sturges and Preston looked tired but they were so understanding. They brought a makeshift gurney where they rest it on the ground. It takes all three of them to pick up his heavy, tall form. They set him down where Dogmeat sniffed his beard and whined, licking his cheek. 

The walk back to sanctuary was less quiet as they carried him down the hill Sturges was the first to break the silence.

“What was he like boss?” Nora smiles as she walks in the setting sun.

“He was amazing, he was genuinely a good man, wanted the best for everyone... That’s why he went into the military.” Preston smiles a little both of them waiting for her to continue. 

“He had the best laugh, and he made friends with everyone, there wasn’t one person that didn’t like him.” 

“He must’ve had a good nickname with his buddies in the force.” Preston says and Nora chuckles, it’s weak.

“They called him Patches, because of his birthmark.” That’s the last thing said between them all. When they do make it back to sanctuary they bring him into their old home where Codsworth waits.

“Oh mum,” He says quietly, sounding on the verge of tears. Codsworth is the only thing left of her old life and she hugs the floating robot as he sobs. 

“I’m so sorry Miss. Nora, I’m so sorry about Sir and Shaun.” She knew he meant it, and she let go slowly. “We both loved you Codsworth, and I still do to this day, you’re family.” He sniffles. “That warms my nuclear core.” Nora laughs, tears rolling down her cheeks and Codsworth hums.

“Let’s chin up for the hubby.” She nods and then she hears the door open. She turns and sees Piper, holding a pristine suit and dress shoes. Piper sets down his clothes gently, never taking her eyes off Nora. She walks over to her and presses her hand to Nora’s cheek where she leans into it with a sigh. 

Piper brushes her tears away and presses a kiss to the taller woman’s forehead, having to stand on her tip toes. 

“Can we have some privacy?” Piper asks softly to everyone in the room. Sturges and Preston walk out quickly and close the door leaving Piper, Nora, Codsworth, and Dog Meat.

“You okay?” Piper asks softly and Nora nods. “I will be.” Piper brushes her thumb against Nora’s scar, out of habit. 

“I know this is hard, I had to do it with my dad... I can’t even imagine burying you-“ Nora shushes her. “You won’t be burying me anytime soon, I’m not going anywhere.” Piper calms herself down then walks back over to the clothes and then finally looks down at Nate on the gurney.

“Oh, Blue.” She murmurs, her voice filled with pain. Her eyes scan his face, something unreadable crossing her expression. She looks up at Nora. 

“It’s so strange seeing him in person... I never thought it would happen.” She looks up at Nora, tears in her eyes.

“I feel like I should say something to him.” Nora doesn’t stop her, just slowly sits down in a chair and rubs her temples. “Hey Nate, I’m Piper Wright, the crazy journalist that fell in love with your wife... Weird huh?” She pauses, Nora realizes she’s actually nervous by how she stumbles over her words. 

“I just want you to know, if you’re listening, that I’ll take good care of her, and that I love her with everything in my being. She’s everything I’ve ever wanted and more.” She softly smiles. “I hope you’re at peace.” Nora has tears in her eyes, looking up at Piper from where she stands.

“That was beautiful.” Piper holds back to sarcasm and just smiles, walking over to the woman she loves and planting a kiss on her cheek. “Do you want to dress him?” Nora nods, standing up and rubbing her clammy hands on her jeans. “Of course.” 

Nora kneels down on the dirty tile and unzips the vault suit, shrugging it off his broad shoulders and completely off his body, leaving him in his boxers. She looks at the bullet wound, that is deep and straight through, blood starting to dribble out of it. Her hands tremble over the wound and touches it gently where tears roll down her cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry Nate,” She brushes his hair with her hands and presses a kiss to his forehead, sniffling and heaving. Then she rests her forehead against his as Piper rubs her shuddering shoulder. She doesn’t want to put him in the ground, because it will truly seal the fate of him, that he died and she couldn’t save him, or her son, and that kills her.

It brings so much pain to her heart she thinks it might stop. Piper still holds her shoulder, trying to steady her. 

“I know this is hard, but we have to do it, we have to give him a proper burial, it will bring the closure you’re looking for Blue I promise.” Nora nods as she lifts herself from him and shakily continues dressing him in the suit Piper found. 

Once he’s dressed she combs her hands through his hair and slowly stands. He looks handsome, and at peace. She smiles a sad smile as Piper leans into her side, kissing her jaw and whispering sweet nothings. Sturges comes in, saying that his grave is ready. Preston follows in, where they lift his body from the ground and silently carry him, where Piper and Nora follow. 

They walk up a hill where a tree stands tall, his grave right below it. Mama Murphy is standing next to it where she etched his name into a makeshift head stone. The frail woman walks up and touches Nora’s cheek. 

“He is at peace, with your son, and he is so happy for you, and proud.” She closes her eyes. “He wants you to be safe, to not let your guard down... Something big is going to happen in your future.” 

Mama Murphy sighs looking up. 

“The jet can only do so much, but I hope that gave you some peace.” It did, but it also put fear into her bones; what is about to happen? Nora says a beautiful eulogy, talking about all the good things and good memories from her loving husband. 

Tears are shed, from everyone, and when he’s lowered into the ground, she almost falls to her knees. That’s it, his fate is sealed. Nate is dead, Shaun is dead and Nora is left the soul survivor.


	2. Chapter Two

The railroad make it to sanctuary, wounded, tired, and hungry. Desdemona looks like she’s about to fall over from exhaustion but when she sees Piper and Nora she stands a little taller.

“Agents, it’s so good to see you.” 

Nora frowns as she rests her hand on her sidearm. “How many losses?” She says softly and Des looks down at her boots.

“Pam estimated 80 of the 150 agents we had and 20 of the 60 synths in our care, heavy losses... and good agents at that.” Desdemona’s voice cracks and Piper rests her hand on her shoulder.

“You need rest, you look like you’re about to fall over.” She gives Piper a small smile, not seen often then looks at Nora. 

“The vault is safe to set up HQ?” 

Nora clears her throat. “Yes, Piper and I did a sweep ourselves it will be safe.” 

That’s a relief to Desdemona. “We need to feed these agents and get them medical care, we ran out of supplies days ago.” 

Preston walks over with his trusty laser rifle in hand, humming with life as the sun rises. “We will have enough to help you today, but we don’t have caravans coming in until next week, we’ll be dry in three days food and chems.” 

Desdemona’s face fills with concern, usually it’s never shown. Piper looks up at Blue and takes her hand. 

“Blue and I will head back to Diamond City and get supplies, we should be back in three days time.” 

Des lifts her chin as high as she can to look strong, but the heavy losses are straining on her.

“I can’t thank you enough agents, here, take these caps to help with the costs, we will be here when you return... God speed.” 

She sets the lump of caps in Piper’s hand and quickly walks away when she hears her name being called from one of the agents. Piper grins up at Nora. 

“Ready to be a hero again Blue?” 

Nora presses a kiss to Piper’s forehead as they begin walking out of sanctuary.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

________________________

 

The walk back to Diamond City was long, tiring, and filled with super mutants and raiders. Walking down the stairs of Diamond City, both women covered in dirt, blood, and grime, Nora craved a shower. They both walk to Publick Occurrences in the glow of the setting sun. 

“Welcome back to Diamond City.” A gruff Boston accent barks. 

Piper turns to see none other than Nick Valentine, leaning against the power noodle bar with his yellow eyes glowing in the low evening light. 

“Hey Nick, have the kids behaved?” 

He chuckles as he tips his hat, stuffing his hands into his trench coat pockets. “I never thought I’d see the day Piper Wright would settle down, but yeah Shaun and Nat have been good, I’ve kept my eye on them.”

He winks which rewards him with Piper’s dazzling smile. He looks over to Nora who gives a soft smile, but hasn’t said a word.

“You holding up there kid?” 

Nora nods, rubbing her temples.

“Uh yeah Nick, I’m just really tired.” She turns her attention to Piper as she adjusts her rifle slung on her shoulder. 

“Hey Pipes, I’m going to get in a shower, I’m really sore... Don’t wait up.” She presses a kiss to Piper’s forehead, nods at Nick and walks inside Publick Occurrences.

“Something happened.” He murmurs and Piper nods, pulling out a cigarette from her pocket where Nick lights it with his lighter. 

“Yeah, something did... It took a really big piece of her Nick.” 

His glowing yellow eyes bore into Piper’s mind.

“What happened?” 

She blows out the smoke she took into her lungs slowly, letting it dissipate in the cool evening air. 

“We buried her husband, we took him out of the vault because the railroad got hit by ex brotherhood for taking down the prydwen... They’re using the vault as a base.” 

He nods, humming. “Like skinny.” 

She nods. “Exactly.”

He puts his cool metal hand on her shoulder, with a smile. 

“She’ll be okay, don’t worry so much... Also I’m getting bored rereading old comic books, start up the paper again.” 

He starts walking away. “I’ll check on you two lovebirds in the morning.” 

Piper slumped as she trudged back to her home, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. How in the world are her and Nora going to save the world again? Their luck is going to run out at some point and that makes the blood in Piper’s veins run cold. She can’t lose Nora, not now, not ever. 

She hears the shower running in the wash room, where she knows Nora is standing under the warm rain. She looks at the front door, then walks to the wash room and silently closes the door. She sees Nora’s body behind the shower curtain, which makes her smile. She takes off her clothes, setting her press cap on the rusted counter, and once she’s naked she opens the curtain and steps under the rain behind the taller Nora. 

Nora turns looking down at Piper and gives her that smile only meant for her. Piper puts her hands on her cheeks, pulling her down for a slow, but intimate kiss. Their tongues brush and Piper’s hands begin wandering making Nora moan softly against the kiss. Piper pushes Nora against the cool tile and starts leaving a trail of kisses down her neck to her breasts, as her hand slides down below her navel, where she grins. 

There aren’t words spoken between them, only hot gasps, growls, and climaxes that bear down on their bodies like tidal waves. The water is cold by the time they get out.

 

___________________________

 

Piper and Nora sit playing blast radius with the kids on a stormy day, the radiation storms stopping them from leaving for sanctuary. Travis stutters in the background on the radio as Piper states that Nat is cheating, where Shaun agrees.

“I have a strategy, all of you are obviously awful at this game.” Nat says as she rolls the dice and Piper huffs, sitting back where Nora’s arm goes around her shoulder.

“Cheaters Nat do not get anywhere in life.” Piper states and Nat grins as she moves five more spaces.

“I wouldn’t say I’m a cheater... I’m just good at finding short cuts.” 

Shaun rolls his eyes as he looks up at his mother and Piper.

“Mom, when are you and Piper going to get married?” The game stops abruptly as Nat quickly looks up, raising an eyebrow.

“Why do you ask Shaun?” Nora says slowly, sitting up a little bit as he looks down at his hands.

“You both love each other, and when people love each other don’t they get married?” 

Piper leans against Nora’s shoulder, taking her free hand. 

“I’ve thought about it, I don’t really know when Shaun but I’d like to.” The words make Nora grin, and blushing red.

“Ew gross, all this love talk is making me sick.” 

Nat says standing up and walking to her corner. “You guys win, I had my dice loaded, Jesus you don’t have to make me puke.” 

It makes both woman laugh and Shaun smiles.

“I just want us to be a happy family, I like having two moms.” 

The word makes Piper’s heart stop and she looks at Shaun, tears forming in her eyes.

“You want me to be your mom?”

He sheepishly grins. “You love me, and you love my mom, it just only makes sense... As long as you’re okay with that.” Shaun quickly says, just like his mother does when she get nervous.

Piper takes his hands and pulls him into a big hug, squeezing him.

“How couldn’t I love you? I wouldn’t want to have any other kid as my son.” She says grinning as her nose crinkles, brushing his brown hair from his eyes. 

She presses a kiss to his nose as he giggles and wraps his arms around her neck. Watching this Nora realizes even more how in love she is with the woman in front of her, and she wouldn’t want anyone else in her life than Piper Wright. 

Later that evening when the skies clear, Nora goes to pick up the supplies for the Railroad from Myrna while Nat and Shaun try selling the new issue of Publick Occurrences to passerby’s. Myrna looks Nora up and down. 

“What are you looking for?” She asks quickly and Nora clears her throat, picking up a stimpack, not caring to look up. 

“Nice to see you too Myrna, I’m wanting to take all of the stimpacks you have and... A wedding ring if you have it.” 

Myrna starts looking through her things as Nora holds the hefty amount of caps. 

“Excuse me?” A gruff voice asks behind her. 

She turns and sees a man with a horribly contorted face from burns, with a friend beside him who definitely doesn’t look as bad.

“Can I help you?” She asks raising an eyebrow.

“Are you the one who took down the brotherhood, the vault dweller?” She nods slowly as she looks at the man’s burnt face. 

“Yes, that’s me... Can I do anything for you two?” 

Before she can even grab for her side arm the one behind the horribly burnt man pulls out a pipe pistol and fires straight through her shoulder the bullet making her swing to the side from the impact. 

The man in front of her grabs a combat knife and drives it into her gut once, twice, three times. He holds it on the third time and glares into her eyes with pure fury. 

“This is for the brotherhood, I hope you go to hell.” 

He twists the knife, making her gasp, not being able to do anything. People are screaming and running away, Myrna hides behind her counter. A bullet goes through the side of his neck, where he spews blood right in Nora’s face.

“Ad Victorium.” 

 

He slumps to the ground, taking the knife with him. Nora shakily puts her hand to her stomach, lifting it slowly to see it covered in warm, crimson blood. She starts feeling cold and weak, she falls face first into the dirt where she hears Nat and Shaun screaming for Piper who’s inside Publick Occurrences, doing an interview with a caravan that saw coursers running with raiders. 

A city guard rushes over to her and kneels down as three others are tackling the last man standing who shot her.

“I need a doctor over here!” He screams then all of the sudden she hears sprinting across the market, where the man is shoved away and she sees Piper’s horrified face. 

“Blue!” She flips Nora onto her back where she’s gasping for air. 

For some reason Nora can’t focus on Piper, her thoughts start drifting to so many random things. The ground is pretty dry so soon after a rad storm, which confuses her, or what the hell is really in the broth in power noodles.

“Really going out with a bang there Nora, your last thought could be fucking power noodles?”

There’s a pool of blood forming around her quickly, she’s bleeding out. Tears are streaming down Piper’s cheeks.

“No, no, no, no, no, you’re okay; you’re okay.” She says, her voice thick with tears.

Blood dribbles down Nora’s chin from her mouth as she tries to speak.

“Piper, Piper listen.” Nora puts her blood covered hand on Piper’s cheek as her vision swims, finally focusing on Piper’s tear streaked face.

“Take care of Nat and Shaun, save the Railroad, don’t give up.”

“You’re not leaving me Nora, you can’t do this! You promised!” She yells while sobbing.

Nora gives her the saddest smile.

“It looks my luck ran out.” She pulls Piper down with what little strength she has left and kisses her hard and slow. The kiss is filled with the metallic taste of blood, and salty with tears. When they break away Piper stands from Nora.

“Hang on, I’ll be right back, don’t fall asleep!” She yells as she she shoves Myrna aside. 

She grabs a stimpack and med x, rushing back over to Nora on the ground where the pool of blood is growing bigger and bigger. She stabs the shots in her thigh where Nora tries everything in her power to stay awake. Her lips try to form words but nothing comes out besides wheezing.

“Shhh shhh shhh, don’t talk Blue, it’ll be okay, the pain should be getting better in a minute, save your strength.” 

Nora’s grey eyes focus on Piper’s hazel eyes, her pupils pinpoints, her eyes clouded with pain but smiles as more blood dribbles from her mouth. 

“I love you.” 

Her eyes roll into the back of her head right when Doctor Sun rushes over with his bag.

“She’s losing a lot of blood quickly, he must’ve hit a main artery.”

“Can you save her?” Piper barks with tears in her eyes.

Sweat is glistening on his forehead. “I don’t know Piper, I don’t know.” 

He looks at the guards standing around. “Lift her up and bring her back to the surgery center, we have to do emergency surgery.” 

They start grabbing her limp body, Nora’s chest barely moving. 

“I’m going with you.” Piper states. 

She glares into his eyes, and he knows she won’t be taking no for an answer. Nick and Ellie run out into the market and sees what has happened.

“is she dead?” Nick says quickly, sounding out of breath. 

“She’s close but I’m going to do everything I can to save her.” He says as the guards are rushing her to his office. 

Piper grips Nick’s arm she’s covered in Nora’s blood, looking like she was just in a blood bath. “Make sure the kids are okay, please don’t leave them alone.”

He nods. “We got them, go be with her.”

Piper rushes away quickly following the guards and Dr. Sun. They get her inside his office/ operating room. They set her down on a metal table where Dr. Sun starts taking off her armor deftly, not missing a beat. He cuts off her plaid shirt and bra leaving Nora’s torso naked. 

Piper sees the gushing stab wound and bullet wound, the stab wound looking not as life threatening as she thought it would. Dr. Sun, seeming to read her mind answers. 

“It might look not too bad, but trust me from the amount of blood... He did a lot of damage.” 

He turns, grabbing liquor off a shelf.

“Make her drink this, to help with the pain and to keep her asleep hopefully.” 

Piper takes the flask and lifts up Nora’s head, by placing her hand on the back of her neck. “Drink up Blue,” At first It dribbles down her chin from her mouth, but Piper closes it and she swallows by herself. 

She does this for a good five minutes as Dr. Sun gets his tools ready for surgery and hooks Nora up to a blood pack. Nora doesn’t move at all after the alcohol is in her system. Piper grips Nora’s cool hand as she looks at the blood all in Nora’s hair, splattered on her face, the gushing wound. It almost makes Piper double over and be sick. 

“I won’t lie to you, this surgery will be very intrusive, and I can’t promise she’ll live or won’t feel discomfort... Are you sure you want to stay here?” 

Piper gives Nora’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

He nods as he grabs a cloth. “Put this in her mouth.” Before Piper can ask he gives her an apologetic look. 

“We ran out of anesthesia months ago... It’ll muffle her screams if she wakes.” Piper nods, feeling her stomach do flips. She opens Nora’s mouth and puts the cloth between her teeth and presses another kiss to her forehead. She looks back at Dr. Sun who’s holding a scalpel to Nora’s stomach.

“Do it.” 

Right when it goes deep through the stab wound Nora tries to sit up as she screams in agony, the cloth doing nothing, she’s almost positive everyone in the city hears the vault dwellers cries. She holds her down as tears stream down Nora’s cheeks, her eyes filled with pain and fear. 

“I’m so sorry Nora, I’m so sorry.” Piper says between sobs as he goes deeper into her muscle and skin. Nora let’s out another scream, that sounds like she’s ripping her vocal cords apart. Her eyes roll into the back of her head as she passes out from the pain and her head hits the metal table. 

Piper holds her breath, looking at Nora’s chest. It starts moving up and down slowly and she lets out a sigh of relief as she keeps her grip on Nora’s hand, where only moments ago Blue’s grip almost snapped the reporters fingers. 

“Good, hopefully she’ll stay out cold for the rest of it.” Dr. Sun murmurs.

Yet, that isn’t the case. Nora wakes four more times during the long extensive surgery. It takes everything out of Piper not to vomit when she sees Nora’s intestines, muscles, blood. Dr. Crocker comes into help, using his special glasses to suture the small artery that took extreme damage, he continues to tell everyone in the room that there’s no guarantee that she’ll live and that Piper should start thinking about funeral arrangements. 

Piper feels like she’s in a bad dream, she will wake up, in Nora’s strong, scarred arms, where she’s alive and well and not cut open in front of Piper’s eyes. The weight of everything is crashing onto Piper like a whole super mutant decided to sit on her chest. Once the surgery is finished, Dr. Crocker somehow finds some heavy anesthesia, both doctors agreeing she needs to be in a medically induced coma for any chance of survival. 

Piper leaves the surgical center 15 hours later, bags under her eyes, holding her press cap in her blood stained hand. She opens the door to Publick Occurrences where she sees Nick holding Shaun in his lap who looks like he’s been crying and looks shell shocked. Nat sits next to the printing press rubbing her red nose, her cheeks just as blotchy as Shaun’s. 

 

Ellie is making dinner and when Nick looks up with his glowing eyes, her tears start streaming down her cheeks as she shakes her head. Nick sets down Shaun and wraps Piper in a tight, comforting hug as she sobs into his metal shoulder. She grips him tightly as he rubs her heaving back. She doesn’t know how long she’s in this embrace but Shaun’s small voice pulls her from her thoughts. 

“Is mom okay?” She pulls from Nick where she sees Shaun who looks so much like his mother. Her bottom lip trembles as she kneels down in front of him, getting to his height and taking his hands. Nat stands behind him as Nick rests his hand on Piper’s shoulder. Her bottom lip trembles as her voice cracks.

“I’m not going to lie to you two...” Tears well up in her eyes, as she shakes her head to try to wish them away. “It doesn’t look good, she’s in a medically induced coma and the doctors have her resting as comfortably as possible.” 

“Is she going to die?” Nat asks holding onto Shaun’s shoulder as his eyes start to fill with tears like Piper’s. She looks up at her younger sister, who’s trying to be strong for Shaun but she can see the fear in her eyes at how upset Piper is.

“There’s a good possibility she won’t pull through.” 

Shaun wraps his arms around Piper’s neck, sobbing into her shoulder. Piper grips him back, resting her forehead on his shaking shoulder. She feels Nat wrap her arms around Shaun from behind where they are in a small little huddle of tears and broken hearts. She pulls Shaun up from her shoulder where Nat moves away slightly. Piper puts her hands on his chubby and freckled tear streaked cheeks, brushing them away. 

“No matter what happens Shaun your mother loves you so much, with every fiber in her being, so do I.” She pauses as she bites her bottom lip.

“No matter what happens, Nat and I will be here for you, you’re our family, you’re like my son, we will always be here for you.” She brushes his brown hair from his eyes and presses a kiss to his forehead, wrapping him in a tight hug once again. 

Nick and Ellie stay late into the night, even after the kids go to bed to console Piper. Nick watches her take a huge puff from her cigarette, holding it with trembling fingers. 

“She’s strong kid, she’ll make it.” Piper shakes her head.

“This might be the thing that does her in, out of all the ways she could’ve died... And she didn’t even have time to defend herself.” 

He shushes her. “Don’t mourn her, she’s still alive, she’s fighting in there Piper, she’s stubborn... you and I both know.” His voice lowers as Ellie is making another batch of coffee. 

“She’s survived the bombs, the institute, losing her family, Deathclaws, a war with the brotherhood, and countless other gunfights... She’ll survive this.”

Then Piper’s mind goes to the railroad and the Minutemen, she needs to let them know. “I need to get in contact with Preston.” She stands from the couch and rushes up the stairs to the ham radio on the night stand. She turns it on and presses the button on the intercom. 

“Garvey, Garvey come in!” She almost yells. A couple seconds pass and he answers.

“Piper? Why are you using the generals radio?” She bites her lip and takes a shaky breath. “Nora got hurt... It looks like she won’t make it.” Silence falls on the other end and then it comes to life. 

“Me, Desdemona, and Deacon are en route to Diamond City, stay strong Piper.” 

The com goes dead and she sits on her empty bed, where she sees Nora’s blue jumpsuit she barely wears now. She picks it up and presses it to her nose, it smells just like her. She sobs into it, horrified of the thought of losing her Blue. 

 

_________________

 

Preston and the others make it to Diamond City in record time, all of them looking worried when they walk into Nora’s recovery room, where Piper sits beside her, holding her hand that has so many tubes in it, her skin so pale.

Preston takes off his hat and is the first to speak. “How are you holding up?” 

Piper lets out a weak chuckle, sounding so tired. 

“Like shit, it’s been awful... and it’s only been three days.” 

He nods and Desdemona clears her throat. 

“You two don’t have to worry about anything with sanctuary or the railroad... Other settlements are lending a helping hand, and a few minute men and agents are grabbing supplies as we speak.” 

Piper nods and Desdemona clears her throat. 

“Are the children alright?” Piper looks at the older woman, who for once let’s her barriers of steeliness fall. 

“They’re upset, and scared... They saw everything.” Deacon closes his eyes with a grimace.

“They’re taking it very hard... I’m not going to give them false hope when things are this bleak.” 

Des nods and puts a hand on Piper’s shoulder. 

“She’s strong, have faith in her.” 

Deacon nods, grinning even at this somber moment. 

“Yeah Wright! This is the lady who blew up the institute, took down multiple coursers, the brotherhood and a horde of gen 1 synths blindfolded!” Desdemona rolls her eyes as Piper laughs, her first genuine laugh in days.

“Blindfolded huh?” She looks down at Nora, brushes a loose strand of hair behind her lovers ear before continuing.

“Sounds like our Blue.” 

Preston continues. “Protocol for Raven down is going as planned, I’m taking control as General until she’s on her feet or if she...” Piper just nods, knowing what he’s about to say.

“Trade is going well, things are quiet for the Minutemen.” 

Desdemona pulls out a cigarette putting it between her lips. “The Railroad has stopped all transports of synths and are keeping them in the vault until further notice... Until we grow in numbers and hopefully have Wanderer back to help Deacon train new initiates.” 

Piper knows they are trying to be comforting, but at this point she could give less of a shit about the people in the commonwealth, all she cares about is her family, so new and it might be taken all away before she and Nora can truly enjoy it. 

“Listen, I appreciate everyone coming so quickly, and letting me know everything is okay, but I just had to talk to the pastor here and put a down payment on a casket with Nora’s name on it... I just want to be alone.” 

They all look anywhere but Piper. Preston rests a hand again on Piper’s shoulder as the three of them walk out, where she lets out a sigh. 

She’s going to bring in the kids soon, to say their goodbyes, or hopefully best wishes to get well. Nora hasn’t moved a muscle since surgery, and it horrifies Piper. The scar is big on her stomach, going right down the left side of her abs, below her naval. It’ll hopefully be a intimidating scar and not something rotting off her corpse in the ground. 

Piper shakes the thought from her head, popping a gumdrop in her mouth and chewing on the rubbery candy. 

“Damn it Piper, you just had to fall in love with her?” She thinks to herself as she takes a sip from her nuka cola.

Right when Nora gave her that big grin, and looked at her with stormy grey eyes, Piper was a goner... And she will never forgive herself for letting her guard down. 

 

Piper brings Nat and Shaun into the recovery room, where Nora lays only in her bra and blood stained pants and boots. Shaun stares at her as he holds Piper’s hand, the other hand holding onto a card he made for her.

He lets go of Piper’s hand and sets the card on the nightstand taking a hold of her hand so gently, as if it’ll break at the slightest touch.

“Please, wake up mommy, please don’t leave us.” 

There’s a pause. “I love you so much, we all miss you.” He presses a gentle kiss to her cheek and scurries back to Piper where he takes her hand and grips it tightly.

Nat walks up to her, taking her in. 

“She looks so different like this.” Piper just stares as Nat’s voice wavers. “She shouldn’t look this weak... She isn’t allowed,” She turns, looking at Piper.

“It’s Nora, she can’t die.” Dr. Sun comes in and Nat gives him a death glare. 

“Oh look, the man of the hour.” She walks past him giving his side a hard shove, still being so short and so young. He sighs as Piper begins to profusely apologize. 

“It’s alright, it’s understandable.” Shaun lets go of her hand. 

“I’ll go calm her down, don’t worry.” His voice calming just like Nora’s as he quickly rushes after her. Piper leans against the wall as Dr. Sun is checking Nora’s chart. 

“It’s been nine days and she still hasn’t woken up.” He states in a monotone voice and looks up at Piper from his scribbles. 

“You should possibly start thinking about pulling the plug.” The words hit her like a swatter to the gut, taking all the wind out of her lungs.

“We can’t, I can’t-“ “Piper I’m running out of the supplies I need, there isn’t much else I can do.” 

Tears start to roll down her cheeks and she angrily storms over to him and starts swatting at his arm, all of her frustrations being thrown on him. 

“You!” 

Swat. 

“Fucking!” 

Swat.

“Bastard!”

Swat. 

He cowers and the door opens where someone clears their throat. She sees Nick, who quickly comes over and pulls Piper away.

“Ease up there Piper, you don’t want to end up in the pin again.” She shrugs herself from his grip and glares at the doctor losing her hat in her rage where it lies on the floor.

“Come on Dr. Sun, let’s take a walk.” Nick says, ushering him out of the room. 

Piper feels hot with anger and just starts unleashing fury on everything around her and Nora. She throws papers, files, expensive instruments, she doesn’t care how much it will cost. She screams and cries until her voice is hoarse, and completely out of energy. 

Before she can even compose herself she hears a soft cough from Nora’s bed. She turns to look as she stands with weak legs and sees grey eyes staring into her hazel ones. 

“Looks like I missed the party.” Nora says, her voice barely a whisper. 

Piper must look shocked because Nora grins ear to ear, that dazzling smile that takes Piper’s breath away. Piper rushes over to her, puts her hands on Nora’s cheeks and presses her lips against Nora’s chapped ones. It’s a long but gentle kiss and when she pulls away tears streak her cheeks.

“I’m so fucking mad at you.” Nora gives her a soft smile, brushing her tears from her cheeks with her unusually shaky hands. 

“I know, I’m sorry-“ 

“You’re such a fucking dumbass, why the hell didn’t you pull your gun-“ 

“That’s rich coming from someone who tries to avoid violence at all costs where it isn’t necessary.” Nora croaks, but it’s jokingly and she chuckles, a gravelly chuckle.

She grimaces and holds her stomach.

 

“Man they really ripped me apart,” Piper weakly slaps Nora’s good shoulder, but lets her voice raise with frustration.

“I HATE you! I hate you you much!” She keeps slapping her shoulder.

“GOD DAMN IT NORA OUT OF ALL THE THINGS THAT COULD’VE KILLED YOU A STAB WOUND IN THE MARKET ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” Piper is exasperated.

“I mean at least go out with a bang! With a chance to fight! Hell even a goodbye would’ve been nice!” 

Nora dramatically rests her hand on her chest. “Oh, Piper you wound me.” 

Piper’s face is so red it looks like she’s about to explode so Nora does something she hopes will put out the flames. She starts digging her hand into her pocket, grimacing at every movement where Piper tries to stop her. 

“Nora stop twitching so much you’re going to hurt-“ Then Piper sees the glisten of silver in the bright light above them in Nora’s shaking hand, covered in tubes. Nora takes a breath and says with her voice barely a whisper. 

“Will you marry me?” It takes Piper back, her anger not knowing if it should stay or leave. They stand there with a moment of silence between them and Nora bites her lip. 

“I’d get down on one knee, and I was planning on making it a little more romantic but you know,” Nora pretends to stab herself in the stomach which rewards her with a glare from Piper, but it’s definitely softer than the ones before. 

“Are you kidding me!” She says in a huff and Nora winced a little at her words. 

“You have every right to be-“ 

“I thought you were dead, just like my mom, my dad, like everyone I’ve ever cared about.” Piper tries to swallow the sobs that are trying to appear.

“I thought I lost you.” Nora still holds the ring in her shaky hand, her eyes not leaving Piper’s.

“I love you Piper, and I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for me. You were the first person who taught me how to fight and live in this world, and everything in between.” She pauses but still holds Piper’s gaze. 

“When I first woke up, I thought I had nothing to live for besides Shaun, I lost everything and I didn’t want to live if Shaun wasn’t out there... But when I saw you outside of Diamond City.” 

 

Nora grins and chuckles. “With that loud mouth of yours, I knew you were going to be someone special in my life... You made me realize there was so much more to live for.” 

Nora bites her lip. “I’ve never been good with words but I want to spend every possible moment I can with you, for the rest of my life, I want to be yours and you to be mine... Until my final breath I want to love you.” 

Piper has tears freely rolling down her cheeks as her lips are pressed into a thin line, looking at the woman she’s hopelessly in love with. 

“I’m still mad at you.” She whispers and Nora winces. “I guessed as much-“

Then her lips crash onto Nora’s not caring to be gentle, it being passionate, deep, and filled with emotions. When she pulls away, their foreheads still rest against one another, their noses brushing.

“I thought you were mad-“ 

“Yes.” Piper says quietly. 

The word surprised Blue, as she held onto the ring. “You mean it?” 

“Of course.” Piper says with a small laugh and Nora grins, sliding the ring on Piper’s slender finger.

“I thought you were going to say no... Even before I almost got killed.” Nora stares quietly and Piper still stares at the ring. 

“I was planning on killing you myself if you woke up for scaring me like that... Not getting proposed to.” She chuckles as she looks at Nora’s beautiful features, where a grin is cracked across her face.

“I never thought of myself being the marrying type... From what I’ve seen it’s a hit or miss type of deal.” 

Nora scoffs. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence there Pipes.” Piper quickly backpedals. 

“No! That’s not what I meant!” She grips Nora’s still trembling hand, she can’t tell if it’s because she’s so weak or if she’s so nervous.

“I’m just saying, I’ve only seen a few marriages work in my life, and it definitely wasn’t my parents, but I love you, more than anything in the world... I know this will work.” Nora smiles. “So do I Piper.” 

 

______________________

 

Nora doesn’t want to stay any longer at the makeshift hospital, she wants to go home to be with her family and never let them go. Piper helped her put on a baggy black shirt where she rolled the long sleeves up against her strong biceps. 

Piper puts her arm around Nora’s waist, where Nora uses her good arm to wrap it around Piper’s shoulder. They slowly walk to Publick Occurrences, where everyone stops what they’re doing to watch the unbelievable. The vault dweller, the sole survivor, survived once again when she should’ve been dead. 

The usually lively market is silent as they watch Nora being held up by the local reporter. Piper opens the door to Publick Occurrences where she leads her inside. Before she even closes the door Shaun’s arms are wrapped tightly around his mothers waist where the pain shoots through her but she doesn’t even care. 

 

She lets go of Piper’s shoulder and wraps her arms around her son, as tightly as she can muster. Nat quickly follows suit and wraps her arms around Shaun and Nora. Piper tries to remind them to be gentle but she gives up seeing how happy the kids are. The day is filled with nothing but lazy bliss. Shaun lays on Nora’s chest, Nora running her hand through his hair, not caring about pain in her stomach or shoulder. 

Nat sits on the ground, her back against the couch they lay on drawing on old issues of Publick Occurrences. Diamond City radio plays in the background while Piper reads an old book Nora found during one of her trips. While she reads her eyes drift to the ring resting on her finger. 

She wonders how much it cost, actual rings are hard to come by now a days... so easily over 1500 caps. Then her eyes go to Nora, now fiancée. Nora’s eyes are closed as she keeps running her fingers through Shaun’s hair, she can tell she’s awake though. This is the first time she’s seen Nora at peace ever, even when she’s asleep Nora can’t escape the pain of her past, or not see horrors. 

A smile creeps on Piper’s lips, taking in this perfect moment. She could live like this for the rest of her days, no need to help others or go flinging their lives in danger. Right now, it makes her never want to again, and for once she isn’t scared of the thought of settling down. Late that night she is in bed with Nora, who has her back to Piper, snoring softly. 

A rad storm blew in and thunder cracks angrily outside. Piper feels a hand shake her shoulder and she gasps at the contact. She almost goes for her pistol until she sees Shaun with scared blue eyes looking up at her. 

“I can’t sleep... I’m scared of the storm.” He doesn’t even have to ask Piper. 

She lifts the covers where he crawls under them as Piper wraps her arms around him, he looks up at her as she gives him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“Nat is actually scared of storms too, but I’m sure she didn’t tell you that.” 

He smiles a little as he snuggles into her chest. She chuckles softly. 

“Even your mom got scared the first couple rad storms she was in.” 

Nora moves so she’s facing Piper’s back where her arm lazily rests itself on Piper’s hip where she sighs and mumbles something in her sleep. He giggles and Piper holds her smile. They both fall asleep and the next morning Shaun and Nora are snoring in Piper’s ear. 

At first she is annoyed by the bombardment of noise but then she just smiles, that smile only meant for her little family. Shaun and Nora were so much alike, both protective of Piper, so caring, tried to be tough but were so soft and gentle when needed, it blows Piper away. 

Yet she sees little things of Nate with Shaun, him being shy is something that he didn’t get from his mother who is literally the general of the biggest army in the commonwealth, she could care less talking to a huge group of people. Piper remembers Nora telling her how nervous Nate was for this veterans hall speech before the bombs, he worried himself until he was sick. How he twiddles his thumbs when he has nothing to do, how he’s a picky eater... All things his father was. 

Piper loves those parts of him, because she wishes at times she could’ve met Nate, seen the wonderful man Nora was in love with... For Nora it’s much harder. Piper will see Nora tense up when he does something to familiar of her late husband and if Piper is there she takes her hand or presses a quick kiss to Blue’s cheek to bring her back. 

It doesn’t happen as often thankfully, but when it does it’s painful for both of them. There’s a loud yawn from Nora as she wakes up and brings Piper closer against her, kissing her jaw, then going down to her neck. Piper’s eyes fall close and she bites her lip but before she can give in she grabs Nora’s arm and digs her finger nails in them just enough to get her attention. 

“We had a little sleep over last night.” Nora moves her lips to Piper’s ear and presses a soft kiss to it as she chuckles, sending chills down Piper’s spine.

“Rad storm I’m guessing?” Piper nods as Nora slowly props herself up on her good arm, pain radiating from the still healing stab wound as she looks down at her son who sleeps with his mouth wide open, drool on Piper’s chest. She shakes her head with a stupid grin on her face.

“I’m surprised Nat didn’t come up.” Then her eyes scan the floor where she sees that Nat brought up her sleeping bag and is sleeping right next to Piper’s desk. Nora beams. 

“Natalie Wright, not scared of anything, besides rad storms.” 

Nora wants to get back to the Minutemen and Railroad, she hates the fact that she broke her promise to both of them. There are settlements that need her help, the railroad needs to transport synths, it’s enough worry to make her thoughts jumble. Piper catches the worry in her eye. 

“Nora, what’s wrong?” Before she can say anything Shaun wakes up and smiles, not moving from Piper’s chest. 

“Good morning! How are you feeling mom?” Nora gives him a soft smile.

“Sore but I’ll be alright, you should wake up Nat, you two need to get ready for school.” He groans and gets up, shoving Nat.

“Wake up, time for school.” Nat stands so quickly and grabs Shaun by his hair. 

“I swear to god, shove me like that again and you’ll be having your teeth for breakfast Shaun! I’ll put you in the ground!” Shaun scoffs. “Sure thing papergirl.” 

 

—————————

 

Nora spent a week, only a week in Diamond City before getting a call from Preston, saying she’s needed at the castle. Piper and Dr. Sun told her she should still recover, the trip would be long, and hard in her weakened state. 

Yet, Nora couldn’t take no for an answer, she does compromise and has her bad arm put in a sling and promises to use a signal for the vertibird. Before leaving she makes a trip to the jail by the mayors office alone. She sees a couple drunks from the dugout trying to sober up, but then she sees who she’s looking for. 

The man who shot her sits on the dirt floor, with his forearms on his knees, looking at the ground. When she stands in front of his cell he looks up, shock going across his expression.

“How the fuck didn’t you die?” She holds her cold gaze to him, her hand resting on her revolver on her hip. 

“I’ve survived much worse than being stabbed and shot, it’ll take a lot more to take me down,” He glares into her eyes, his bloodshot as he tries to pull his lips into a menacing grin, failing due to his burns on his face from probably surviving the prydwen explosion. 

“My brothers will hunt you down, take everything you love, and the first person they will take down is that girlfriend of yours.”

Nora’s anger boils, she shifts on her feet.

“They’re gonna torture her, make it slow, fuck her until she can’t walk, then we’ll send you her head right at your front door, jizz still coming out of her mouth.” He chuckles, wheezing like a maniac.

“Then they’ll take that little girl, her sister right? They’ll feed her to super mutants, they’ll rip her apart limb from limb... Then they will take your son.”

Nora’s revolver is raised, safety turned off in a split second and before she can think a bullet goes right between his eyes. He slumps to his side, his eyes still boring into her, gurgling. She holsters her weapon as security rushes in with their bats in their hands. 

 

When they see who shot, their weapons slowly drop as she brushes past them silently. She walks up the steps where she sees Piper waiting writing in her notepad until she looks up and sees Nora, where her expression drops.

“Blue, what happened?” She looks behind Nora and sees security lugging out the dead body of the man and then Piper looks back at Nora, face expressionless.

“I think it’d be best to take the kids with us, I don’t want them alone.” Her tone is as expressionless as her features, sounding like a synth.

“Nora, what the hell did he say?” Nora’s eyes meet hers, where she sees rage burning behind the grey iris’s, it almost scares her.

“He said they’re going to find you, Shaun, and Nat... They will try to kill you all and I’m not going to let that happen.” 

Before Piper can prod any further Nora walks past her and outside the wall, where moments later she sees the blue smoke signal for Deacon with the vertibird. 

 

The ride to the castle is uneventful, Deacon tries to make conversation with Nora but quickly realizes she’s not in the mood. Nat and Shaun excitedly look at the commonwealth below them, not realizing the turmoil Nora is going through. 

Piper tries to keep face, but she knows whatever he said was awful, it takes a lot for Nora to get like this. They land at the castle by late afternoon, the Minutemen looking at the vertibird with shock. When Nora steps out, holding her head high, they all whoop when they see their General alive. 

“You’re one tough son of a bitch General.” One says as they surround her where more comments are made.

Nora tries to smile but it fails miserably and they notice. Their cheers stop and silence falls over the crowd. Nora clears her throat. 

“The brotherhood, what’s left of them has threatened our allies, the railroad, and my family personally.” She clears her throat, her grey eyes growing more steely. 

“We are going to kill every one of them, we will show no mercy!” All of them roar when Nora snarls the statement. 

This Nora is the General of the Minutemen, not her fiancée, not her best friend, or the vault dweller. Nat and Shaun stare in awe at this after a few more words are spoken they disperse, going back to their jobs. Nora turns to the kids and Piper as Preston walks up behind her. 

“Nat, Shaun, Preston is going to show you guys where your rooms are.” They quickly rush over to him, talking quickly and asking questions about the castle. Piper makes eye contact with her and puts her hand on Nora’s cheek. 

“If you need to talk, you know you can talk to me Blue.” 

She nods. “I know, I promise, it’s going to be okay; I’m okay.” 

Ronnie comes up, breaking them apart. “General you’re needed in your office, we need to talk strategy.” 

Nora nods as Ronnie walks away, lugging her rifle. She starts walking away but Piper grabs her good arm, stopping her in her tracks.

“Blue, you can’t go back out into the field right now, you’re too weak.” 

Nora’s expression hardens. “Piper I will do what I have to do-“ 

“No you won’t, I didn’t even want you coming here, you are staying put, you can protect the castle and have other people deal with this, you have a whole militia to your disposal for crying out loud!” Piper snaps.

Nora glares but Piper glares back with equal intensity. She went nose to nose with her father with arguments like this when he was in charge of his militia, she’s done it with one General, she can do it with her. 

She doesn’t care if people watch, she will not let Nora kill herself because of anger.

“Alright.” Nora says begrudgingly.

She goes to turn away but Piper keeps her hold on her arm.

“Promise me.” She says, in a softer tone. 

Nora sighs, coming closer and pressing her hand on Piper’s cheek, pressing a gentle kiss on her lips. When she pulls away she smiles softly.

“I promise.”

“General, you’re needed now!” Ronnie shouts and Nora groans.

“Alright Ronnie, Jesus I’m coming!” She turns and walks across the yard. When Nora steps inside the General’s Chambers she sees a brotherhood initiate in handcuffs, beaten bloodied. He’s barely standing, wearing his orange brotherhood of steel fatigues that are tattered. 

“Why the hell do we have him alive?” Nora asks in a low growl. 

“He has information on who’s running what’s left of the brotherhood and the raiders.” The Minutemen holding him states nervously in the presence of how angry his general is.

She softens her gaze towards him for a split second but it hardens when she looks at the initiate.

“Talk.” He glares, keeping his lips sealed.

Nora grabs her side arm and brings it down across his face hard, where he falls to his knees spitting out blood and teeth on the floor. Nora kneels down slowly, grabbing his face and making him look at her. 

“You better talk, or I will take you out to Boston common and feed you to the behemoth... Choose wisely.” She hisses, not moving. 

“Mayburn, Overboss Mayburn, he’s in charge of the raiders and what’s left of the brotherhood.” The name makes Nora’s heart stop. 

She grabs the initiate by his neck with her good arm and slams him against the wall. 

“Where is he?” He chuckles, blood spraying her face as he spats his teeth on the ground.

“You’ll never find him, and if you do, you’ll die before you can even pull your gun.” 

She throws him to the ground and looks at the other three Minutemen in the room. 

“Put him in the cells below the castle, he can die there or give me the location.” 

They drag him out where he looks at the ground, without a word. 

“General, that was a little... aggressive, even for me.” Ronnie says with a flat chuckle.

“Do you know this Mayburn?” 

Nora’s back is to Ronnie Shaw, holstering her weapon and taking in a deep sigh. 

“Piper does... He’s the man that killed her father.” She turns locking eyes with Ronnie.

“And now this is complicated.”

Ronnie raises an eyebrow.

“What’s so complicated? We just go in and kill the bastard.” 

Nora chuckles and shakes her head. “Yeah, seems cut and paste but... You don’t know Piper like I do.” 

Piper’s voice carries from the hallway behind the closed door. “Hey, Blue! The generator powering the radio tower went down, need your expertise!”

“I’m coming!” Nora shouts over her shoulder then looks back at the older woman.

“Tell the ones that were here with us to not speak a word of this to Piper, do you understand?” She nods. 

“Yes General.” 

Nora grabs the door knob and opens it slightly before turning around. 

“I just need to figure out how to approach this... Thanks Ronnie.” She closes the door and Ronnie chuckles. “Trouble in paradise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff is going down, this story is going to be fast paced but thank you for leaving comments and kudos!! I really appreciate it I work really hard on what I write and I’m so excited to continue, what are you guys thinking so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has everything you’d love in a fanfic, angst, smut, violence, and fluff, lets get it.

It’s been two weeks and the initiate hasn’t budged. They’ve starved him, isolated him, and he still won’t break. In the time Nora is able to get out of the sling and use her left arm to lift light things and tinker on whatever breaks in the castle. 

The Minutemen and Railroad blew up a huge raider outpost in Boston common, saving many lives. So, tonight they celebrate. The courtyard is filled with about 80 Minutemen and 10 Railroad agents, including Desdemona and Deacon, where they drink booze, eat Brahmin and shovel fancy lad cakes into their faces. 

Piper leans against the bar stand as she tries interviewing a few of the Minutemen who conducted the raid, while nursing a beer. 

“So I went up to the commander, grabbed him by the balls, squeezed as hard as I could, and his eyes popped right out of his sockets!” A big burly man slurs as he spills his beer, chuckling drunkly. 

Piper raises her eyebrows. “That’s factual?” She asks and he glares.

“What? You don’t think I could do it?” He says defensively and Piper pokes her pencil into his chest. 

“Listen here buddy, don’t talk to me like that, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know that’s virtually impossible.” 

His friends around him bust out laughing and he growls.

“You were pretty, but then you opened your mouth.” He grumbles, taking another swig of his beer.

“Ah yes, but you didn’t even have to speak a word and I knew you were a dumbass.” 

Piper hears the crowd get a little louder and she looks over her shoulder. She sees Nora walking into the crowd, wearing a brown leather jacket, combat boots and pants, grinning as she speaks with her men. The button up shirt she wears under it is unbuttoned slightly, leaving her collarbones out for everyone to see; it leaves Piper breathless. 

She sees Nat and Shaun dancing around to the music, filled with sugar from the nuka colas and sweets they found from Preston who can’t say no to them. She slides some bottle caps to the bar tender and looks at the men. 

“Excuse me gentlemen, thank you for your time.” She walks across the yard, squeezing past bodies until she literally runs into Nora’s back. 

Nora turns quickly and grabs the reporter by her waist, steadying her. “Whoa, easy there.”

Piper looks up and sees Nora giving her a grin. 

“Always falling for me, aren’t you Wright?” She teases and Piper groans, resting her forehead on Nora’s shoulder.

“That was awful, that wasn’t even good!” 

Nora laughs, her chest rumbling with the sound. “Oh Piper, you wound me.”

She laughs and Piper grins, her nose crinkling. The music slows and Piper grabs Nora’s wrists, bringing her hands back to her waist, where her arms wrap around her neck. They sway to the music slowly Piper not taking her eyes off Nora, where Nora does the same. 

She takes every little detail in of the woman in front of her. The grey eyes with flecks of blue in them, the large scar spanning across her face that Piper loves to run her thumb across in the quieter moments. Her full lips that are slightly chapped, her brown hair coming to her shoulders, getting longer and longer.

“Okay, I have a very serious question.” Piper says with a smile and then she raises an eyebrow.

“How bad do I smell?” Nora leans down slightly and sniffs and furrows her eyebrows.

“Like a pile of hot garbage.”

Piper chuckles. “Oh? Okay.” She presses her sweaty cheek against Nora’s and rubs it across.

“How about that?” She asks with a triumphant grin as Nora groans.

“Gross.” But she smiles down at Piper as she rests her head on Nora’s shoulder. 

“You love it.” Silence falls between them as they sway to the music, Nora looks around them and sees all of the men staring. 

“Every Guy here is staring at you right now.” She murmurs softly.

Piper lifts her head slightly where her lips gently brush Nora’s ear, sending shockwaves through her spine. 

“Maybe they’re staring at you.” She whispers and Nora shakes her head gently.

“They’re not.” She croaks.

“Maybe they’re jealous of you.” Piper says with a small smirk still just a whisper. There’s a pause then Nora sighs.

“I’m... Just a girl... Not a threat.” 

Piper lifts her head where their noses brush. She puts a loose strand of hair behind Nora’s ear, her hazel eyes not leaving hers.

“Oh, Nora, I think they should be terrified of you.” 

Piper slowly closes the gap, putting her hand behind Nora’s neck, pulling her in. Their lips meet, where Nora’s eyes fall closed and pulls her closer against her body. The healing stab wound burns at the pressure but she ignores its cries for pain. 

Piper grips her hand in Nora’s hair, deepening the kiss. Nora’s thoughts drift, she sees her past, dancing in the kitchen with Nate, feeling so much love that she thought she’d never feel for another person. 

Then Piper came along, and robbed her heart and of so many other things... And she would do it all over again. Then she thinks about all the people she has killed, about the injustices she has committed, why would she ever be able to have Piper in her life? She didn’t deserve her, or the family she now has. 

When Piper pulls away she smiles as she looks at the people around them, pulling the thoughts from Nora’s mind. 

“See? I told you... They should be terrified.” Nora looks down at her boots, then looks up and gives Piper a grin where Piper grins back, nose crinkling.

“Get a room ladies!” Deacon shouts making people laugh as Piper raises an eyebrow. 

“Out of everyone I thought you’d appreciate the free show Deacon!” Piper shouts as Nora blushes a deep red while chuckling. 

Desdemona gives them a smile as she takes a drag from her cigarette. 

“Drinks are on me tonight! Enjoy this victory everyone, because tomorrow we continue to fight!” Desdemona shouts and all the drunks cheer.

Shaun and Nat shove through the crowd up to Nora and Piper, jittering from the sugar. 

“I want to stay up all night! This is so much fun!” Shaun yells and Nat nods quickly. 

“I don’t understand why you make me go to bed so early Piper, this is so much fun!” Nat says, tugging on Piper’s jacket. 

Piper laughs at the two of them, shaking her head. “Because, you’re young, and when you’re growing you need your rest.” 

Nora looks at her Pip boy and her eyebrows furrow. “Speaking of rest, it’s way past your bedtime, you two should get some shut eye.” 

They groan and protest Nora’s words but she holds up her hand, silencing them. “Either you two get to bed by yourselves or I’ll have Ronnie do it.” 

Their attitudes quickly change and they both give hugs to the women, quickly murmuring ‘good nights’ and ‘I love you’s’, Ronnie scares them to death, and also annoys the hell out of them with lectures and history lessons on the Minutemen and the castle. 

Shaun definitely takes it better than Nat. Once they go inside the castle chambers, sulking Nora’s attention goes back to Piper who has her head resting on her shoulder.

“Has something been bothering you lately Blue?” Piper asks nonchalantly. 

Nora knew Piper would realize, she just wishes it wasn’t so soon.

“Why do you ask?” She says, trying to keep her voice level. 

Piper plays with the buttons on Nora’s shirt. 

“You haven’t been sleeping lately... And I think I know you well enough to know when you’re hiding something.” 

Nora chuckles nervously.

“Can’t keep anything from you can I?” She mimics and Piper rolls her eyes. 

“Well, spill it.” Nora looks around at the crowd then moves away from Piper, then takes her hand. 

“Lets go to our room to talk.” They walk down the lit hallways of the castle, hand in hand, until they make it to their room. Piper walks in first and Nora closes the doors behind her, locking them. 

Piper sits down on the lumpy prewar bed as Nora sets her revolver on the table in the middle of the room. She walks across the room and slowly sits down next to Piper, holding her stomach as she does with a grimace, the pain from the surgery still horrible.

“When I went into the meeting two weeks ago, two Minutemen had a brotherhood initiate as a prisoner, they said he knew the location of where the brotherhood and raider stronghold was... And who was controlling it.” 

Nora’s eyes don’t meet Piper’s, looking down at her boots. She bites her lip and takes in a deep breath. 

“The man who is what they call the ‘overboss’ is Mayburn.” Silence falls between them, and the lighthearted moments are all but forgotten.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Piper quips and Nora rubs her temples. 

“I didn’t know how to... I wanted to tell you once I knew the location but the initiate hasn’t said a word-“ 

Piper stands, anger boiling in her veins, from knowing he’s still alive and that Nora kept her in the dark for two weeks. 

“You should’ve told me right when you heard it was him, do you know what this means!?” Piper yells and Nora stands too, towering over the brooding reporter.

“I was trying to protect you!” Nora snaps back, her own anger rising.

“I don’t need protecting, I can protect myself.” Piper growls and glares into Nora’s eyes with burning fury. 

“Him being alive means that the whole commonwealth is in danger, he is a evil, selfish, violent monster, who doesn’t give a shit about anything but caps and himself.” 

Piper stands her ground but feels tears threatening to spill on her cheeks. “He killed my father because he wanted control and money, and he wants me dead for what I did to get him exiled... He will do anything for revenge.” 

Piper shakes her head, lost for words. “Piper, I’m sorry, I just didn’t know how to tell you-“ 

She holds up her hand, silencing Nora. “You don’t get to decide what I know and what I don’t know, I thought you had more respect for me than that.” 

She brushes past Nora, grabbing her pistol on the bedside and her pack. 

“Where are you going?” Nora asks with annoyance in her voice.

“None of your business.” She spits, not even turning to look at her. 

She starts unlocking the door and Nora closes the distance and grabs Piper’s arm. Before she can’t get a word out Piper turns and shoves Nora with all her might, making her fall into the table. 

“Don’t you dare touch me!” Piper yells. 

Then her anger washes away when she sees Nora gripping her stomach grimacing with pain, leaning against the table.

“Blue, I-I didn’t mean to-“ 

“Do what you want, but get the hell out of my room.” Nora seethes. 

Piper tries to form words but Nora turns her back to her slowly her breathing heavy as she tries to calm her rage. Piper walks out the door and slams it, more out of anger now with herself. She tries to shake the feeling because she needs to focus, she needs to find out where Mayburn is. 

 

__________________

 

Piper stays with the kids until the festivities end around 4 am. She doesn’t sleep, she sits in a chair holding her pistol in her hands as she watches Nat and Shaun sleep. Nat grips her teddy bear that Piper gave her many years ago, she can’t sleep without it.

She stands slowly, walking over to Nat’s sleeping form and moves a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you Natalie.” She whispers, where Nat smiles in her sleep. 

She does the same for Shaun, and tucks him in a little more. She walks out the door and goes down the halls until she finds the entrance to the cells below the castle being guarded by a Minutemen. She walks up to him and grins.

“Hey there big guy, got official Minutemen business to attend to with our guest!” 

He raises an eyebrow. 

“I wasn’t informed that any interviewing with him would be happening Miss. Wright.” She stays calm and never loses her smile. 

“Oh, the General wanted me to try to get any information on him, and if I were you I wouldn’t question the General.” 

He’s not buying it, he crosses his arms. 

“Its a little late to be doing this... If she’s awake then I’ll go ask her myself.” 

Then before he can even move Piper kicks him in the knee making him fall down and puts him in a chokehold. 

“No hard feelings buddy, I’ll get you a nuka cola at some point.” She says as he claws at her arm and then he slumps, out cold. 

She grabs the keys from his pocket and unlocks the door. “Good night, sweet prince.” 

She walks down the stone stairs, the tunnels dark and only lit by torches bouncing low orange light from the flames. She sees the cells come into view, all of them empty, besides skeletons until she sees the initiate, shaking, curled up on the dirt floor. 

She walks up to the cell and he sits up slowly, looking at her with bloodshot eyes. 

“You’re a new face.” He murmurs and she puts her hand on her pistol.

“If I come in there, I won’t hurt you if you don’t hurt me, deal?” He motions for her to come in. 

 

She unlocks the cell and then closes the door where the slam echoes through the abandoned halls. She slides down the stone wall and sits on the dirt floor, a good couple feet away from him. She takes in his features. His face is gaunt from starvation, covered in lacerations and bruises from beatings. He has weary gold eyes, and he is missing most of his teeth.

“What’s your name?” She asks and he spits blood out of his mouth on the ground.

“Chris.” He says flatly then starts coughing. Piper reaches in her bag and grabs a bottle of purified water, holding it out to him. 

“Here,” 

He takes it with lightning speed and chugs it down in a matter of thirty seconds. He sighs, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. 

“Thank you, I haven’t drank anything in days.” She nods. 

“I have some dandy boy apples, some Brahmin meat too... I’ll happily give it to you if you answer some of my questions.”

There’s a pause, where he bites his chapped lip.

“Are you seriously willing to die for someone who doesn’t give a single shit about you?” 

She asks and he glares. “You don’t know anything about who I follow.” 

She shifts, grabbing a cigarette, putting it between her teeth.

“Me and Mayburn go way back, I know probably more than any of your brotherhood and raider friends know combined.” 

She lights her cigarette with her gold flip lighter Nick gave her last Christmas. She takes in a deep drag and then blows out the smoke. 

He sighs and runs his hand across his shaved head. “What do you want to know?” 

“I want to know everything, and don’t leave a single detail out.” She says with a smirk. 

The story is long, and he isn’t finished until the sun is rising and Piper goes through four cigarettes. He tells her that Mayburn was overboss long before what was left of the brotherhood came along. He controls the raiders all around the commonwealth, promising them chems and caps if they kill, steal, and keep the Minutemen busy. 

Mayburn felt threatened by their growing numbers, and by Nora just coming out of the woodwork and making a whole army. There were many raiders, and there were many Minutemen, but the Minutemen had better weaponry. 

Mayburn moves around a lot between raider outposts, he had ties back at nuka world but that was before Nora and Piper took all of those raider factions down, it’s now a lively trading post where traders, farmers, anyone really happily take their kids for a good time. 

Nora is highly respected there, and for good reason. Mayburn usually resides at Fort Strong, controlling his people from over radio and the brotherhood help him with the mindless murderers that he controls. 

He warns her that Fort Strong is crawling with traps, ghouls, raiders, turrets, you name it, it’s there. But Piper isn’t scared, she thought she would be but she feels nothing, she’s going to kill him, there will be no other option. 

She leaves the cell after giving him the food she promised, telling him that she will try to get him released. She walks up the steps and finds the man she put in a chokehold just waking up and he looks up at her, in complete shock, still on the ground. 

“You’re not the first guy I’ve had to do that too, plenty of interviews gone bad and shitty dates at the dugout inn trying to grope me.” 

She fumbles in her pack and sets down a nuka cola beside him and tips her cap. She walks down the hall, back to Nora’s doors to her bedroom and before she can knock the door opens. Piper sees Nora, deep purple bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, blood shot from crying it looks like. 

Her eyes go to her boots and then looks back at Piper, with fear in them. Not the type of fear when they’re in a gunfight, or the times Piper was wounded, or sick. This fear was something Piper hadn’t seen before in Nora’s eyes, this was new. She feels the unfamiliar fear rise in her chest, the anxiety bubbling up, she feels like she’s going to explode. 

This was the first fight they’ve ever had. Sure, the two have bickered, had ‘fights’ about what type of action to take in the middle of gunfights but this, this was something serious, this was an issue in their relationship. Nora is the first to speak.

“Hey.” She says softly with a sheepish smile, Piper stutters out a response. 

“H-hey-hey Blue.” 

Nora sighs and raps her long fingers on the wooden door, a nervous rhythm. 

“You okay?” Nora asks her eyes filling with concern. 

Piper snorts. “Me? I should be asking you if you’re okay, I could’ve really hurt you shoving you like that.” 

Nora shakes her head, giving a small chuckle, her brown waves falling against her face. “I deserved it, I really did.” 

There’s a pause and Nora bites her lip. “You want to come in?” 

Piper nods, lost for words at how nice Nora was being. She just shoved this woman, probably almost ripped her stitches open, and was a complete bitch to her and Nora was being nice? It was beyond her. 

Nora let’s the door open more and Piper walks in. She sees a fresh breakfast on the table of some type of eggs, fresh bread, and what looks to be orange juice and muitfruit in a bowl. 

“I made breakfast, and I got you these.” Nora softly stammers behind her. She turns and sees Nora holding a bouquet of hubflowers and daisies.

“Nora-“ 

“I’m sorry for how I treated you Piper, I should’ve told you sooner that Mayburn was involved, I just didn’t know how to tell you.” She sighs, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“Whenever Nate and I got into a fight he was a lot better at mending things... He knew exactly what to say.” 

Piper sputters. “You two fought?” 

Nora laughs, that beautiful laugh Piper loves.

“We fought all the time, about the dumbest things, hell, before the bombs we fought about what Shaun would wear for Halloween.” 

Nora’s smile only grows at the memories. 

“But I won that argument, he was going to be a little devil.” 

It was idiotic for Piper to think their marriage was without flaws, but how Nora described him and their relationship she’s shocked to hear that they fought, she thought they were in perfect, unadulterated, bliss... Always happy, and so in love that people who saw them together would become sick at how sweet it was. 

Nora just smiles at the woman in front of her, taking her in while she thoroughly thinks this through. “Anyway, I’m not great at this... As you can tell, but I really am sorry Piper.” 

Piper takes the flowers, sets them on the table, putting her hand to Nora’s scarred cheek and presses her lips against hers. It’s a gentle kiss between the two, slow, warm, and sweet. 

Piper’s hands slide down to Nora’s chest and the taller woman’s hands find Piper’s waist, pulling her close. The two of them are so closely pressed together Piper feels like even an atom couldn’t come between them, like they are meant to be just like this. 

This kiss makes Piper’s heart swell and her head spin, it’s delicious. Sure, the silver tongued reporter has kissed many in her life, men and women alike, none of them memorable... But every kiss with Nora, hell it could be front page news. 

When Nora finally breaks the kiss Piper smiles, gently touching the large scar across Nora’s face with her thumb, a thing she does out of habit. “I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t of gotten as upset as I did... And I had no right to push you.” 

“You almost sent me flying across Massachusetts.” Nora teases, resting her forehead against Piper’s which rewards her with a snort. 

“I might be smaller than you, but I can pack a punch.” Nora’s smile never leaves her lips, then she presses a quick kiss to Piper’s forehead.

“Come on, let’s eat.” They sit down across from each other, Nora making sure to pull out Piper’s chair for her. They eat in silence, Piper is surprised at how good of a cook Nora is... Sometimes it slips her mind that Nora lived in a time before rotting cram was a staple. 

Piper takes a sip of the fresh orange juice, a delicacy now a days. The sweet acidic taste washes over her tongue as she watches Nora pop a few berries into her mouth.

“I did an interview last night.” 

Nora raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Let me guess.” Nora clears her throat, pausing for dramatic affect. 

“Preston Garvey, synth or savior?” 

Piper chuckles. “Give him a break, Preston might be boring, but not a synth.” Then Piper sets down her note pad on the table, sliding it across. 

“How about, Location of Overboss Mayburn at Fort Strong?” Nora looks dumbfounded as she grabs the note pad with Piper’s messy scribbles that to her are somehow beautiful, but hold the truth of something so ugly.

“How?” Is all Nora can get out of her mouth and Piper smirks. 

“You know me well enough Blue,” She leans in close, her smirk never leaving her lips. 

“I always get what I want.” 

 

______________

 

Nora, Piper, and the kids go to sanctuary by vertibird, Nora having to recruit Minutemen to go to Fort Strong. As the vertibird lands right outside the wall, the settlers and Minutemen alike look at the machine in shock. This will be the last time her and Piper use it, once they are done with recruitment Deacon will fly the kids back to Diamond City where Nick and Ellie will be waiting for them. Nora hops down from the vertibird with Piper following suit. 

Not caring about her healing stitches she grabs the kids and lowers them to the ground one by one. When Shaun’s feet hit the road he looks at the houses and furrows his eyebrows. 

“What is this place?” He looks up at Nora and her eyes look at what’s in front of her.

“This was our home Shaun... When you were a baby and before you dad died.” 

Piper gently takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, where Nora looks at her and gives her a reassuring smile.

“I don’t remember living here.” He murmurs and Nora runs her free hand through his hair. 

“You were too young to remember Shaun, it’s okay.” He then smiles, his blue eyes sparkling.

“It’s really cool mom, that you’re bringing people together.” Before she can respond she hears Codsworth’s whirring and sees the robot coming over. 

“Ah miss Nora! Welcome home mum, I wasn’t expecting you back-“ He looks down at Shaun and gasps.

“Is that Shaun?” 

Shaun looks up at him, confused. “Yes, I’m Shaun... How do you know my name?” 

Codsworth becomes ecstatic.

“Oh it really is you! Oh mum he looks just like sir! I would change your nappy’s when you were a baby, we are old friends you and I!” 

Nora told Shaun about what happened, and about life before the war and how his father died... Nora just doesn’t have the heart to tell him he’s a synth.

He grins. “Oh I remember mom telling me about you, it’s good to meet you Codsworth, you’re really cool!” 

He chuckles. “Only the best from General Atomics!” 

Then his eyes focus on Nat who is staring with her jaw slack. 

“Ah and this must be the famous Natalie Wright! It’s wonderful to finally meet you!” 

She looks up at Piper. “I thought you were kidding about the robot butler!” Codsworth laughs and Piper pats the top of Nat’s head. 

“Careful there Codsworth, gonna make her head grow three sizes with that confidence boost.” Codsworth focus’s back on Nora. 

“I’m glad you’re back, I actually have a few things back at home for you to look at-“ 

“Can I see the old house mom! Pretty please?” Shaun asks and Nora smiles.

“Yeah, in a little bit, I’m going to go talk to Codsworth... You wanna show them around Pipes?” 

Piper smiles. “Yeah Blue of course, I’ll see you in a little bit.” 

They share a quick kiss and then Piper looks at the loyal robot. “Keep a good eye on her Codsworth while I’m gone, make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble.” 

“Of course Miss. Piper, anything for you!” The kids are rushing off and Piper rolls her eyes and starts jogging after them.

“Hey guys slow down! Don’t run through Marcy’s garden!” Nora chuckles watching Piper try to corral them and then follows Codsworth down the cracked road to their dilapidated home. 

She walks through the open door where dust and leaves follow, the chill in the air getting much more prominent everyday.

“We might get some snow.” Nora says softly as she looks around at the familiar surroundings, even if destroyed by nuclear fallout. 

“I would agree mum, I hope we don’t you know how much I hate the cold.” 

Nora sits down on the couch that someone put back into place, dust exploding up on the impact. 

“Oh believe me Codsworth, I’d send you to the Bahamas in a heartbeat if I could.” 

Codsworth goes into the kitchen and quickly comes over with a bottle of purified water, then hands Nora something she thought she’d never see again. 

“You found the photo album?” 

“I had to do some digging but I knew how much it meant to you and sir.” 

The heavy leather book rests in Nora’s hands, where she feels tears in her eyes seeing a picture of her and Nate on the front grinning after hiking in West Virginia long ago on a weekend get away. 

“Thank you Codsworth, so much... Would you like to look at the photos with me?” 

He hums. “I would love to mum.” 

She opens the old, worn book that welcomes her with yellowing photos and pages. The first picture is of her in college with her best friend Clarke, grinning ear to ear sitting at a frat party, beers in their hands. 

They were friends since childhood, and it breaks her heart that she slipped her thoughts. She flips the page and sees a picture of her from a Halloween where she dressed up as a pinup girl, posing with a nuka cola, Nora blushes in embarrassment.

“I need to burn this.” Codsworth snatches it quickly. 

“Oh no! We must save this for Miss. Piper, I think she would enjoy this photo.” 

Nora groans. “You’re impossible Codsworth.” She mutters as she flips the page and sees a photo of her, Nate, and Codsworth in front of the house they are sitting in. 

Boxes are everywhere around them, movers carrying stuff inside behind them, Nora heavily pregnant. 

“I remember this like it was yesterday.” Nora murmurs, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks as she smiles. She’s smiling ear to ear as Nate kisses her cheek, his hand on her stomach. 

“It was a very good day mum... Sad but good.” Codsworth says softly. 

 

FLASHBACK

 

The muggy August afternoon bared down on Nora as she carried a box across the green lawn. 

“Miss Nora, that box is 8 pounds over your lifting limit, Dr. Gardener would be having a stroke if he could see you right now!” Nora turned to see Codsworth behind her already grabbing the box from her grip. 

She groaned. “Codsworth I’m pregnant not dying, it’s just a box.” 

“You could hurt the baby carrying too much weight, or even hurt yourself, I insist you leave the carrying to the gentlemen and sir.” 

Nate walked over, carrying two boxes already and smiled with his muscles straining.

“He’s right hon, you gotta be careful.” She poked his bicep and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, so should you, you’re leaving in a couple weeks, I’m sure your sergeant would be beside himself if you went back with a broken back.” 

He chuckles and leaned over, giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head. “You should get into the air conditioning soon too hon, it’s going to get up to 98 today.” 

He walked inside with the boxes and she sighed, leaning against the moving truck. Codsworth handed the box he was holding to one of the men helping and looked at Nora. 

“What’s wrong mum?” She felt tears pricking in the corners of her eyes and she bit the inside of her cheek. 

“What if he doesn’t come back Codsworth? What if he doesn’t even meet our baby?” 

Then the tears streamed down her cheeks and Codsworth supplies a tissue, wiping her tears. “Oh Miss Nora! These terrible things you’re saying are just not true! Sir has came home to you every tour he’s done, this one won’t be any different!”

“He almost died last tour, sure he has a Purple Heart but he got a bullet in his spine too.” 

Codsworth shushed her as he keeps blotching her cheeks from tears.

“Everything will be okay mum, while he’s gone I’ll be right by your side, you won’t be going through this alone. Even if something horrible did happen I will always be by your side, happy to serve!” Nora smiled as Nate walked over with a concerned look on his face. 

“Nora what’s wrong?” 

Codsworth moved out of the way as Nate rests his large hands on her damp cheeks. 

“Hormones, I’m fine.” He knew her better than that, they were married six years, there was nothing she could hide from him. 

“Let’s go inside, I gotta show you the baby’s room anyway.” 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked the short distance to their new home. Once inside Nate led her down the short hall and to the right to the room that showed the new blue crib with the rocket ship theme exploding in Nora’s vision.

“It’s beautiful Nate.” She murmured as she touched the mobile above the crib. 

He helped her sit down in the red chair in the corner. He kneeled down in front of her, resting his hands on her exposed knees from her shorts.

“You going to tell me what’s wrong or am I going to have to interrogate you?” 

She smiled, running her hand through his dark hair, looking into his beautiful blue eyes she fell in love with so long ago. 

“I’m scared.” She whispered and he furrows his eyebrows. 

“What’s scaring you hon? you can tell me.” She couldn’t stop the flow of tears if she wanted to, she broke down into quiet sobs. 

Nate slowly stood, picking her up in his arms bridal style and sat down on the floor, resting her in his lap as she trembled against his chest. Silence fell between them besides Nora’s sobbing, he had his chin resting on the top of her head, the vibrations of Nora’s cries going through his body. 

“What if you die?” She finally whispered and he closed his eyes, his grip tightening around her. 

“I won’t die-“ 

“But what if you do Nate? What if our baby grows up without their father? I can’t do this without you, I can’t do this alone.”

He shifted her so she’s looking into his calming blue eyes where she took in his features. The pale birthmark over his eye, his lopsided smile, his bearded cheeks, the faded scar on his neck from war, she wanted to live in this moment forever, looking at the love of her life. 

“I’m going to come home to you and our baby, you won’t do this alone, I will be here for you and them.” 

He rested his large hand against her distended stomach, the other brushing her tears away. 

“I’m going to come home, and we are going to raise them, love them, and be the happy family we’ve always dreamed of.”

He chuckled. “I can see it now, fifty years from now, living in a nursing home with you, not knowing who the hell you are but knowing I’m the luckiest bastard out there.” 

She smiled. “Why are you lucky?” She murmured and his smile turned into a grin. 

“Because you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” 

She rolled her eyes chuckling, wiping her own tears now.

“That was cheesy, even for you Nate.” He kissed her cheek and sighed.

“Yeah I know.” 

There was a pause.

“Even if something were to happen to me, I know you’d be okay. You’re so strong Nora, loving, caring, you’re one of the good guys.”

She shook her head. “I’m not-“ 

“You are, no matter what happens I know you will make it without me, and be the most amazing mother.” He rest his forehead against hers and took in a shaky breath.

“I love you Nora.” 

Their lips met, a slow kiss that took the breath from Nora’s lungs. Once they finally broke away, they were grinning messes, so in love, so young, and so naive. 

“I love you too Nate.” She whispered. 

They felt the baby move in that moment and Nate’s grin grew even bigger.

“I promise you, I will come home to you.” 

She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, closing her eyes.

“You better.” 

__________________________

Nora is swept back into the present as quickly as she went back into the past. She wants to go back and stay there, and never let it go. She misses Nate, and she wishes everyday he could see the world as it is, and Shaun. He was right, as usual about things. 

She made it without him, and she was one of the good guys, Nora knew that deep down. He came back to her only a week before Shaun was born, Codsworth stood by her side through it all. He went to every doctor appointment, he went to every mommy and daddy labor preparation class, he was there for the late night tears and the morning sickness. 

She loved Codsworth with every piece of her heart and still does. It breaks her soul that Nate didn’t get the life he dreamt of with her, in some other life maybe they did. But this was reality, Nate is dead, Shaun is dead, she is okay, and she found love once again... With someone she never expected. 

She wishes Nate could see the life she’s leading now, with her and Piper’s family... She wonders if he’d be happy, she hopes he would be. She shakily flips to the next page and sees a picture of her holding newborn Shaun in the hospital with Nate behind her, grinning ear to ear, looking utterly exhausted, tears in her eyes, but so happy. 

“September 20th, 2076... I’ll never forget that day.” She croaks and Codsworth sighs.

“Neither will I, the first part of your labor you had me in a complete tizzy!” 

He’s rewarded with Nora’s soft laugh, shaking her head. 

“I can’t even begin to explain how sorry I am Codsworth.” She says, still chuckling.

“I feel like you don’t really mean that apology but either way I will take it Miss. Nora.” She did mean the apology, but it was just too funny not to laugh about.

 

_________________________

FLASHBACK 

It was an extremely hot night, especially for mid September. Nora woke up, soaked in sweat and shaking. Before she could fall back to sleep a sharp, white hot pain ripped across her stomach and up her spine, making her almost cry out. 

She bit her lip and let out a quiet whimper, hoping she wouldn’t wake Nate up. He was still trying to get back on a normal sleeping schedule, he was in China for a while and the little sleep he did get was a blessing, especially after what he saw. 

He had to come home early, the pregnancy was taking its toll on Nora physically, to the point where she was in pain all the time, vomiting almost everyday, and when it got really bad fainting spells. 

This felt different to all of the aches she felt on a day to day basis, so she slowly sat up, holding her stomach and stood slowly. She looked back to see Nate still on his side snoring, then she went into the bathroom. Another jolt of pain hit her where she doubled over, gripping the sink with all her might, grinding her teeth. 

After a couple moments she heard the closed door open where she turned to see Codsworth. 

“Mum? Are you alright?” He asked quietly and she nodded, trying to play off how much pain she was in. 

“Just sore Codsworth, and really hot, what’s the temperature outside?” 

“Currently 82 degrees mum... Very humid as well, but we will be getting rain here in the next couple of hours which should cool everything off.”

There was a pause and then his voice filled with concern. 

“You seem to be running a slight fever Miss. Nora, shall I wake sir to tell him you aren’t well? These could be the early signs of labor.”

“It’s Alright Codsworth.” She said dismissively. 

“Mum, didn’t you say you were having pain while at dinner with the Parkers tonight? Dull aches?” She nodded. 

“I probably just over did it, I went to the store today, I made a pie for the dinner party, I’m sure I’m fine.”

“I insist we wake up sir mum-“ “No, no please Codsworth. I don’t want to bother him, he is finally getting some sleep... I’ll be alright.” 

She gave him a weak smile, trying to calm him and it only worked a little.

“Alright then, shall I turn on the telly? I’m sure there is something on for you to watch.”

“That sounds great Codsworth.” She murmured as she walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, with him following behind. 

“I’ll get you some water and turn up the AC as well.” 

She sat down on the couch and took in a deep, shaky breath. Codsworth came over with a bottled water and turned on the tv with the remote. A rerun of ‘I love Lucy’ was playing and Nora couldn’t help but smile at the memory of her and her grandfather watching it together when she was young. 

Another pang went across her stomach and she winced, resting her hand on her distended abdomen. When it finally subsided she went limp, almost gasping for air. Codsworth didn’t say a word, he went into the kitchen and moments later came back with a wet cloth, resting it on her sweaty forehead. 

“I know this is frightening, but I really do think you’re going into labor.” She looked at the tv for a moment then back at the robot. 

“I thought I had a little longer, it’s early.”

“Most babies are early mum, it’s completely normal... I think it would be best to wake up sir now, we should get you to the hospital.” 

She had no strength to argue with him, she only nodded as another contraction ripped through her lower abdomen, making her double over. Codsworth went quickly down the hallway to their room, waking up Nate. Nate stumbled bleary eyed down the hallway, slamming his shoulder into the wall as he rushed over to where Nora was doubled over in pain. 

“Hon, honey I’m here tell me what’s going on.” 

The pain subsides as he held both of her trembling hands, knelt down. 

“I think it’s time.” She said with no air in her lungs. His tired blue eyes instantly went wide, filling with fear and excitement; He grinned ear to ear.

“It’s happening, okay, alright, d-do do you want to get dressed? Where’s the overnight bag?” 

He put his hand on his forehead.

“Shit where are the car keys?” He was so nervous, he was having a breakdown of excitement and pure fear. 

“Nate, Nate look at me.” She put her trembling hands on his cheeks, making him look at her. 

“Take a breath, it’s going to be okay.” 

“Okay, alright.” He stuttered and Nora tried to keep her breathing even.

“The overnight bag is in the babies room, I don’t need to get dressed, and the car keys are on my nightstand.”

His eyes never left hers, taking in every word she was saying like it was scripture. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back, don’t worry.” He pressed his lips against hers quickly and rushed down the hallway, tripping on the rug while doing so. 

Nora would’ve found this amusing if it didn’t feel like her insides were being ripped apart. She groaned and grinded her teeth as another horrid pain hit her, then an ungodly amount of pressure was bearing down on her pelvis. 

She stood, going to the wall and leaning against it, sounding like a wounded animal. Codsworth came up beside her with lightning speed. 

“Remember your breathing techniques mum, we don’t want you to hyperventilate.” Nora tried to remember but her body seemed to have other ideas. 

Then as the pain slowly subsided she turned and before she could say a word there was an audible ‘pop’ they went through the mostly quiet home. Nora felt a rush of warm wetness go down her legs and on the floor, she was standing in a puddle. 

Nate rushed in with the keys and bag in tow, then looked down at the floor. 

“My water broke.” Nora stated softly, she felt tears spring into her eyes. 

Nate rushed over to console her. “It’s alright, come on honey we gotta go, Codsworth we’ll be back.” 

Nate had his strong arm around her waist as they went out the front door. 

“Good luck mum! You’ll do great!” Codsworth shouted as the door closed. 

The labor was long and extremely painful for Nora and Nate. There was a lot of sitting and waiting, Nate giving back rubs and words of encouragement, a Mr. handy Nurse coming in every 30 minutes to take vital signs; Nora almost bashed the thing apart after asking the same questions over and over again after every visit. 

Once Nora was finally able to push Nate felt like his hands were going to shatter at the sheer amount of force Nora was gripping onto them. He was behind her, helping her sit up as she pushed, her back to his chest. 

He put a lose strand of sweaty hair behind her ear and pressed a slow kiss to her neck after the third push. She was breathing raggedly, her whole body was trembling with exhaustion and pain.

“You’re doing so good honey, you’re so strong, we are going to have our baby here any moment.” 

The Doctor’s and robot staff alike were all rushing around as a nurse was rubbing Nora’s knee gently, keeping an eye on things below. 

“You’re doing great Nora, the baby is crowning, I can see the head, just a couple more pushes and you’ll be a new mommy.” 

The nurse said in such a sweet voice. Nora’s head went back against Nate’s strong shoulder, tears of pain and fear rolling down her cheeks.

“I can’t do it, I can’t do it.” She chanted and Nate peppered her jaw with quick kisses. 

“Yes you can hon, I know you can do it, we’re so close.” 

“Nora, when it feels like you can’t do it, that’s when it’s time to really try, because if we can’t get this baby out; we’re putting it at risk... You got this.” The nurse said and Nora sat up slowly, gripping Nate’s hands again.

“Push!” The nurse said and Nora bared down as hard as she could, screaming in agony. 

Then after one more agonizing push, her vocal cords feeling like they were being ripped to shreds a shrill of life filled the room, and Nora fell limp against Nate’s chest gasping for air.

“It’s a boy!” The doctor said happily as they set a towel on Nora’s heaving chest and then rest their newborn son there. 

He was screaming with life, Nora sobbed tears of pain and joy as she looked down at her baby. She kissed the top of the babies head, grinning with tears in her eyes, a camera flashing beside them.

“We did it, we have our son, I’m so proud of you Nora.” Nate said with tears thick in his voice.

She looked up with tired eyes, filled with tears and their lips met where they shared a slow, loving kiss. When they broke away, both blubbering messes the Mr. Handy nurse comes over humming happily. 

“And what is this bundle of joys name?” Nora looked down at their still crying son, rubbing his back gently. 

“Shaun Xavier.” She said quietly, brushing the babies tear streaked cheek. 

She named him after her dead father, a tribute to him. Nate kissed her cheek as the doctors cut the umbilical cord, quickly taking Shaun to clean him up and make sure he’s alright. A nurse puts an oxygen mask over Nora’s face.

“Congratulations you two, he’s a beautiful boy... He has the brightest blue eyes!” 

That made Nora grin and Nate kissed her temple. “We have a family.” Nate said softly and Nora nodded, her head resting against his chest. 

She didn’t say a word, just basked I the moment. She thought this was the beginning of her life with Nate, this was the beginning of being a mother and she was so excited to watch her son grow up and raise him... But it was taken just as quickly as it had been given. 

 

__________________________

 

After looking back into the past for a good couple hours she brought Shaun to the house. He was so patient with her when he asked questions about Nate, especially when he saw the photo album. She refused to cry in front of him, she is trying not to be sad about the life she lost; she wants to be happy about the life she has gained. 

Later that night Shaun and Nat sit at the campfire for dinner with the rest of the settlers while Nora and Piper finish up recruitment. Nora hands another Minutemen a piece of paper with information on what will be happening tomorrow. 

“Get up at 6 am sharp, stock up on ammo or anything else with Carla, we will eat breakfast by 6:30, leave sanctuary by 7:00 sharp.” 

He nods. “Yes General, I will see you then.”

He walks away, leaving Nora and Piper alone near the large tree in the west side of the settlement.

“So, how many guys do we have going with us?” Piper asks and Nora looks down at her pip boy, where she huffs.

“About fifty Minutemen and five Railroad, Deacon and Desdemona are on the list but only for an emergency.” 

Piper nods, looking up at Nora whose face is illuminated in the green glow from the pip boy screen. She’s stressed, her muscles are tense, her full lips in a thin line, eyebrows furrowed. Piper smirks, her hand turning off the pip boy’s screen and coming in front of Nora.

“You’re stressed.” Nora rubs the back of her neck as she looks down at her boots. 

“Yeah, I’m really worried Pipes; the brotherhood isn’t anyone to mess with, especially when they’re pissed off.” 

She bites her lip. “This could be suicide-“ Piper stops Nora’s rambling with her lips, a slow, lingering kiss. 

When they break away Nora is out of breath, making Piper grin, their lips still only an inch apart. 

“You worry too much,” She pauses but keeps her eyes on Nora’s grey ones, where they burn with something unreadable. 

“This will be the last time we’re alone for a while... I’d call this a perfect opportunity.” Piper murmurs, her lips going to Nora’s once again but going down to her jaw, then her neck, where Nora lets a low moan escape her lips. 

“You’re going to kill me.” Nora says breathlessly and Piper chuckles against Nora’s neck.

“Oh Blue, I’ll make it slow.” Nora grabs Piper’s arm and drags her to one of the abandoned houses, where Piper closes the door and makes sure it’s locked. When she turns Nora grabs her and shoves her against the door, their lips coming back together like magnets. 

Their tongues brush, at first intimate, but it quickly becomes explicit. Nora begins taking control of the situation, her leg in between Piper’s where Piper gasps at the pressure where she needs it, the feeling taking her breath away. 

Before Nora takes complete control and Piper is left to mush, she pushes Nora away where both are breathing heavily. Piper takes off her hat and hangs it on a coat stand gently, then slowly takes off her scarf, revealing her neck. 

She takes off her red trench coat where it falls to the floor, leaving her in a grey T-shirt, pants and boots. She then slowly walks over to Nora, where she grabs the taller woman’s wrists, bringing her hands to the hem of her shirt. Nora knows what she wants so she lifts Piper’s shirt where it goes over the reporters head, leaving her now in just her bra. 

Piper grabs at Nora’s leather jacket where it falls to the floor as well, where every garment is taken off and left in the pile of clothes around them. Piper looks at Nora’s large, heavy breasts that are being held by her bra, she almost moans at the sight. She leans up and kisses Nora’s parted lips as her hands go behind her back and unhooks her bra where Nora’s breast are now on full display. 

The burn scar from the laser rifle has healed well, leaving a rough patch of skin by her collarbone, the moonlight coming in from the broken windows or lack thereof dance across the pale skin and hard nipples. Piper’s eyes go lower to Nora’s stomach where she sees the still healing stab wound, the incision from surgery so large but somehow looks so sexy on her. 

Nora’s abs are beautiful, and will always take Piper’s breath away. There are faded stretch marks from her pregnancy with Shaun but Piper loves the imperfections. Piper brushes past her going to the stairs and turns while she unhooks her own bra, where it falls from her body with a small smirk. 

She goes up the stairs where Nora follows close behind, where they find themselves in the master bedroom with a queen bed in the middle of the room. Piper pushes Nora back where the taller woman falls onto the bed giggling, where Piper crawls on top of her naked torso and presses a slow kiss to her lips, then goes lower. Piper grips one of Nora’s breasts as her tongue pays attention to the others nipple where Nora hums in pleasure at the feeling. 

She pays attention to Nora’s beautiful breasts, peppering them with hickeys that make Nora’s head spin. Then she un straddles the older woman, standing for just a moment, she unbuttons Nora’s pants and pulls them off with her boots where she sees Nora’s damp underwear. Piper moans just looking at them, feeling herself growing even more aroused. She crawls up beside Nora, having her left elbow hold her up as her right hand is gripped in Nora’s brown curls. 

Piper presses a gentle kiss to Nora’s ear as her fingers slide against Nora’s wet panties. Nora’s head falls back against the bed, a breathy gasp coming from her lips.

“Tell me what you want Blue,” Piper says softly, in a low, raspy voice. Nora tries to find her words through her scrambling thoughts. The movements that Piper’s fingers are making against her sex is more than distracting, but she somehow finds the words.

“I want you to touch me.” She whispers and Piper smiles, slowing her movements where it makes Nora squirm. 

“Please.” Nora rasps and Piper with deft movements takes Nora’s underwear off. 

 

Nora’s thighs fall apart almost instantly, where her glistening sex is in full view of Piper. Piper’s lips find Nora’s sensitive neck and she starts brushing her fingers against Nora’s clit. Nora hums with pleasure, her hips moving against Piper’s fingers. 

Piper’s eyes look away from what she’s doing to look at Nora’s face. Her eyes are closed, her beautiful full, pink lips parted as moans escape them, she’s experiencing pure bliss. Piper’s thoughts wonder in that moment, she wonders if Nate has seen her like this, if he would make her react this way; for some stupid reason, it makes her jealous. 

She starts circling Nora’s clit harder now with her thumb, where three other fingers start penetrating her. Nora whimpers Piper’s name at that, the only thing that was intelligible to the reporter from her lovers lips. With each thrust, their breasts brush, leaving both women breathless. 

Piper’s thrusts are shallow but quickly they become deep, as deep as they can go. Then, something changes in Nora, her breath hitches on another thrust. 

“Piper, Pipes don’t, don’t stop- s-“ Piper kisses her jaw gently as she keeps the rhythm she has.

“I’m right her doll, I’m not stopping.”

“Pipe-“ Before Nora can finish pure pleasure fills her body, sending a shockwave through Nora, taking all of her with it. On the outside, Nora was gripping Piper’s arm with all her might, moaning loudly as Piper kept pumping inside of her, helping her ride out her orgasm. 

A few moments later Nora is reduced to jelly, her whole body covered in sweat, aftershocks making her tremble. Piper rests her head on Nora’s chest kissing her collar bone and resting her hand on Nora’s strong stomach. It twitches with a ghost of an aftershock, making Piper smirk. 

“That was incredible... You’re incredible.” Nora rasps and Piper chuckles with a sigh. 

“That’s all you, I’m nothing special.” After a couple moments Nora finds her strength and flips Piper onto her back so she’s now on top, making Piper grin. 

“I’m going to show you how special you are to me.” Nora says in a sultry voice. Nora touches Piper the same way she does when she touches herself, tight circles, two fingers pumping inside her, the other hand working on her nipple. 

Nora’s fingers explore once in a while against Piper’s swollen lips, her dripping wetness, it makes her mouth dry. Piper writhes under her, moaning loudly into the night, where every once in a while Nora has to muffle those cries with a kiss. 

When it comes to sex, Nora has a way of worshiping Piper’s body; where she pays attention to every little thing Piper loves. Piper is small, thin due to lack of food sometimes but still has a fullness to her hips and thighs that make Nora’s head spin. Piper has never been one to like rough sex, she likes it to be loving, meaningful. 

Nora one time told her to ‘be bad for me’ and Piper almost shoved Nora off the bed... She loves to be praised, told how beautiful she is; and Nora is happy to oblige. It doesn’t take long for Piper, watching Nora come undone almost put her over the edge but this, this is going to send her to oblivion.

“Nora, Blue, I’m gonna-“ Nora quickens her thrusts and presses her lips against Piper’s ear. 

“Come for me Piper, please come for me.” Just hearing Nora say that simple sentence, in that beautiful voice of hers makes Piper come undone, with a moan that’s almost a scream. 

Nora keeps pumping her, having to hold her down as her back arches almost off the bed. Piper is limp below her, gasping for air and grinning ear to ear. She scoffs, resting her hand on Nora’s cheek.

“Show off.” She mutters as Nora lays beside her now, pulling up the ratty blanket over their naked bodies. Nora presses a gentle kiss to Piper’s sweaty forehead, with a soft chuckle. 

“You love it.” Piper smiles and rests her head in the crook of Nora’s neck. They stay like this until they start drifting off to sleep, but Piper decides she should make sure the kids got to bed okay. Piper moves from Nora’s gasp where she stirs.

“Where are you going?” She asks as Piper puts on her clothes lazily. 

“I’m going to go check on the kids, I’ll be back.” Piper says softly as she puts her press cap on with a smile. 

She leans down, giving Nora a chaste kiss. “I love you.” Nora murmurs sleepily with a cheesy grin as Piper brushes the beautiful scar across her face with her thumb, her smile never leaving her lips.

“I love you too Blue." She takes in her beautiful fiancée’s naked body that’s uncovered for a moment, just the sight making her want to jump back into bed. With that Nora brings the covers up to her chin, turning her back to Piper.

“Come back soon, it’s freezing.” She grumbles, making Piper giggle as she walks out the room. Once she’s walking down the cracked roads of sanctuary the breeze goes straight through her bones, which makes her wrap her fathers red trench coat closer to her body. 

She sees two Minutemen on watch, sitting by Nora’s old house where she walks over to them.

“Hey, did you see the kids go to bed?” One named Harvey nods his head slowly as he takes a swing of beer. 

“Yeah they went and set up camp closer to the bridge, said they wanted to make a fort or something in there.” 

She huffs, patting his shoulder.

“Thanks Harvey, lay off the liquor while you’re on watch; Nora would have your head.” 

While she walks away she hears the man dump his beer. She sees a lamp on in a yellow house to her left, where she’s guessing the kids are. She shoved her freezing hands into her pockets as she walks up to the door and opens it.

“You two have a lot of explaining to do being up this late-“ She looks up and sees a man holding a gun to Nats head, two others moving away from a heap on the ground. 

She realizes it’s Shaun, blue coolant coming from his head where wires are hanging out of a cut on his forehead. 

“Drop your gun, or little sis gets a bullet in her head.” The man barks, an ex brotherhood knight, only one of the three is a raider. 

She takes her gun slowly from her waistband, pausing but the man shoved the barrel closer to Nat’s temple making her whimper, tears rolling down her cheeks. Piper sets it on the ground, kicking it away with her boot, putting both hands up. 

“I wouldn’t of taken you guys to kill children.” She snarls and the guy holding Nat scoffs. 

“That ‘child’ was a synth, nothing more than a machine.” Piper’s blood boils, tears brimming in her eyes. 

“I’ll give you all the money I have if you leave.” She barks and the other by Shaun sighs. 

“We aren’t here for the money, we’re here for you and your little sister; boss’s orders.” 

The other two men grab her arms and before she can think she slams her shoulders into both of them, grabbing the knife in her boot and stabbing the raider in the neck where he falls to the ground in a heap of blood. Before she can turn on the other man he kicks her lower back, making her fall on her face. 

She turns on her back as he straddles her and smashes his fist against her jaw, where she hears it crack. Another blow goes to her mouth where her lip busts open, blood gushing into her mouth. She claws at his face as his hands grip her neck, where she feels the life leaving her body. She claws him right in the eye where he lets go, gripping his face howling, where she knees him in the groin. He falls on the ground as Piper gets on her hands and knees coughing and wheezing. 

The man she was fighting with grabs her pistol, putting it to her head as he stands slowly, grimacing in pain. Piper looks up at the man still holding Nat, gasping for air while he still has that awful smile on his face.

“That was quite the show, I appreciate it I was actually getting bored.” 

Five other men rush in where one of them put Piper in handcuffs and hoist her up on her feet.

“Is the vertibird ready?” The man with the bald head barks, still keeping a good grip on a sobbing Natalie Wright. 

“Yes sir.” He nods and pauses. 

“Put them in, the rest of you, burn down the place, leave no survivors.” 

Piper’s heart drops as they shove her out of the house behind Nat who keeps sobbing.

“It’s okay Nat, just close your eyes baby.” Piper says through her swollen lip, the man leading her jostles her. 

“Shut up, keep moving.” She hears screaming and gunfire erupting all around them, where she sees a vertibird waiting for them on the hill by the bridge. 

She makes one last attempt to break free. She tries to break away, screaming profanities and kicking, waking up the Minutemen around who haven’t heard the sounds of war yet. 

Right before she can let her vocal cords rip another ungodly scream through them the butt of a gun goes to the back of her skull where she falls into a heap, her vision swimming, the force knocking off her hat. The orange glow of fire goes across her vision as she looks at sanctuary, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“Nora.” Is the last thing she murmurs before she is out cold. 

 

________________________

 

Nora wakes to gunfire erupting very close to her. The once freezing air is now hot, very hot. It’s normal to hear gunfire in the commonwealth now but never this close to sanctuary. She falls out of the bed and scrambled into her clothes, leaving her jacket and her white button up shirt unbuttoned, showing her bra and scarred torso. 

She grabs her rifle from its resting place by the door, where she rushes out into the street seeing house upon house on fire, Minutemen getting gunned down by raiders and ex brotherhood in power armor alike. Preston runs up to her, his shoulder bleeding but alright. 

“Where’s Piper and the kids!?” Nora shouts over the gunfire and Preston’s eyes are filled with fear. 

“I haven’t seen them, I don’t know General.” 

“Take me to where the kids were last.” She barks and he nods, rushing in front of her. 

They fight through the gunfight, where Nora sees things she never wishes she did. She sees men running past her, in flames, screaming in agony, a Minutemen’s head getting crushed under the foot of power armor, intestines from a Railroad agent are on the ground as he goes into shock. 

A raider runs right up to her with a bat and before she can pull the trigger a bullet goes right through his head where he falls to the ground in a heap. She looks over and sees Desdemona with a cigarette between her lips where she lets out a puff of smoke. 

“Ambush by Mayburns finest bastards,” She growls as Railroad heavies and synths alike rush into the fire and battle.

“We need to find Piper and the kids.” Nora shouts as the three of them take cover behind a rusted car. Desdemona’s eyes go wide. 

“They’re missing!?” Nora nods and Preston gets the twos attention.

“They were in the yellow house last time I saw! We just have to get across the street-“ 

A vertibird lifts in the sky quickly rushing from sanctuary where Nora sees a flash of red from Piper’s trench coat. Piper is in there, she knows that’s a fact. The Minutemen that are left are firing at it and Nora starts screaming.

Hold your fire! God damnit I said hold your fire!” She roars over the gunfire, her voice cracking. 

They stop as more raiders rush in from the north, taking up their attention, none of them dare disobey their general. Desdemona stands and starts sprinting. 

“Keep up you two.” They sprint into crossfire, bullets ricocheting by Nora’s boots, when they finally stumble into the safety of the dilapidated house Nora scans the house with her eyes. 

“ Nat... Shaun!” No response from the three of them.

Once she makes it into the living room she sees Shaun, blue blood coming from his head where the wires are falling out of it. Her knees become weak as she rushes over to him and falls onto them. She lifts him up in her arms where he’s limp.

“Shaun? Baby can you hear me?” There’s no response and tears start rolling down her cheeks. 

“No, no you can’t be dead, oh god no.” She turns quickly. 

“Des!” She yells and Desdemona rushes in where her jaw drops in horror.

“Oh shit.” She looks at Preston.

“Get Deacon and Tom, tell them it’s an emergency.” He looks torn, not wanting to leave Nora but rushes out as her sobs grow louder. 

Desdemona kneels down next to her, wrapping her arms around Nora’s shoulders where Nora lets out the ungodly sounds into Desdemona’s neck. 

“I’ve lost them all! They’re gone!” Nora blubbers and Desdemona shushes her.

“Don’t give up hope, we might be able to save him, and we will get back Nat and Piper.” Des pulls her closer, pressing a motherly kiss on top of Nora’s head. 

“Those bastards are going to pay.” Des hisses as she holds Nora’s broken form. 

Deacon and Tom rush in a couple moments later, going straight to Nora and Desdemona. Tinker Tom tries to take Shaun from Nora’s hands but she flinches, tears still fresh in her eyes. 

“Nora, I need to see what I’m working with, you got to let the kid go-“ 

Deacon rests his hand on Tom’s shoulder, kneeling in front of Nora who is on the ground, gripping her presumed dead son.

“Hey, Nora, we are going to take good care of him.” He presses his hand to her cheek and brushes a tear from streaming down her cheek. She slowly loosens her grip on Shaun and hands his limp body over to Deacon who carries him into the kitchen with Tom following. Nora sits on the floor, in complete shock. 

Her vision is fuzzy, her breathing ragged. She just lost her whole world, Shaun, Nat, and Piper were the only ones keeping her above water, now she’s drowning quickly, the dark water filling her lungs, reverting back to the woman she was when she stumbled out of the vault so long ago. 

When she closes her eyes she sees Piper’s smiling freckled face, her hazel eyes full of love. She sees Nat, drawing with chalk in her corncer, she sees Shaun with his blue eyes filled with concentration as he makes a modification for one of her guns. Every time she sees them, it feels like a bullet to her heart. 

Somehow she finds the strength to stand on her wobbly knees as Preston comes in looking exhausted. 

 

“We didn’t take heavy losses, they rest of them fell back and we got the fires under control, the damage is pretty bad, but I’ll be getting a clean up crew ready tomorrow.” He pauses, rubbing the scar on his face. 

“Are you okay?” She takes in a shaky breath, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“Preston-“ She doesn’t even get the rest of the sentence out, his strong arms wrap around her where her head rests on his chest. He smells of gunpowder and cinnamon, an odd mix that Nora finds comforting. 

“We’re going to find them, Piper’s strong you know that.” There was no denying that, and Nora knew it. She pulls away from the hug, brushing her tears from her eyes. 

“I need to go see Shaun.” He nods where he follows close behind her to the kitchen. They have him on the table, Tom sewing up the incision on his forehead while Deacon has an IV of coolant going into his arm. 

Tom nods at Desdemona who is standing next to her son, holding his limp hand. 

“Shaun, reboot code 9-20 Xavier.” Shaun sits straight up gasping where Desdemona quickly pushes him back down. Nora goes to rush over to him but she stops in her tracks. She doesn’t see the blue eyes she loves, instead they’re clouded by a dark grey, his iris’s glowing a dark gold like Nick’s. 

“Aunt Des, I cant I-I can’t see.” He says, starting to cry. She gently brushes his dark hair, shushing him. 

“It’s alright Shaun, you got hit pretty hard on the head, your sight will come back soon I promise.” Deacon leans over to Nora. 

“His visual censors have to reboot, takes about an hour or so.” He whispers and Nora just nods, completely shocked. 

She knows he’s a synth, but seeing him like this scares her half to death, makes her want to run away. 

“Where’s my mom?” He asks through sobs and before she even realizes what she’s doing she rushes over, putting her hands on his face, the thoughts disappear. 

“I’m right here Shaun, mommy’s here.” She says as she tries not to cry with him, brushing his tears away. 

“Is Nat okay? Did I save her mom? They were going to hurt her.” 

She bites her lip as Des stands across from her, giving her a look to tell him the truth.

“They took Nat and Piper, you did everything you could.” His sobs become more violent, and she cries with him, going down on her knees and resting her forehead against the table. 

Everyone in the room has tears in their eyes looking at the two of them, losing the people they loved the most in life. Nora then starts to feel rage building inside her, her hands start trembling and she looks up, gripping Shaun’s hand. 

“I’m going to get them back Shaun.” Shaun sniffles, rubbing his cheek. 

“You promise?” She looks at everyone in the room, who start standing a little taller at what Nora says next. 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates! Had some family stuff I had to attend to but I’ll be updating once a week now I’m sorry! But my chapters will be longer because of that! I hope you enjoyed and leaves some kudos and comments for ya girl :) tell me your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Kinda sad I know, oops. Buuuutttt if you guys did enjoy it I’d love for some comments and kudos, let’s start a conversation in the comment section, I’ll be trying to update twice a week! (New to this ao3 thing so subscribe if you like fallout, gay shit, all that jazz )


End file.
